Way of famous
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuxnaru. Sasuke, un cantante famoso, una noche se encuentra con Naruto en el sofa de su casa. Que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? [FINAL!]
1. Chapter 1

_Wee! xDD Ola de nuevo, aqui esta mi nuevo fic sasunaru xDDD. Me ha cogido la inspiracion. xDD. Aviso, este fic es sasuxnaru, es decir, yaoi, aun asi, de momento el primer capitulo no sale mucho amor que digamos xDDD. Muchas gracias a todos los que se leyeron mi primer fic y a los que enviaron reviews, pero no creo que lo continue xDD_

_**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia ningun personaje me pertenece (de momento xDDD) sino que pertenecen al creador de Naruto. Pero ya veras cuando consiga quitarte a Neji! Jujujujuju el me pertenece xDDD._

**_Aclaraciones:  
_**bla bla bla lo que digo yo xDDD  
_-_blablabla_-_ Lo que dicen  
_-blablabla- Lo que piensan_

_Y ahora si, aqui esta el fic. Disfrutad con el!_

**Way of Famous**

La noche estaba cerrada y nada se oia en las aceras. Hacia ya rato que las fiestas se habían acabado dejando paso al incomodo silencio que reinaba por toda la ciudad. Un chico se sentó en la acera, cansado de tanto caminar. Su aspecto no era muy bueno, ya que su ropa estaba sucia y tan solo parecian harapos y su mochila estaba hecha polvo, pero el muchacho tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Por fin he llegado!

* * *

Sasuke salió corriendo del coche, abasallado a preguntas de los periodistas, que lo seguían allá donde fuese. Sus guardaspaldas, pero, lo cubrían de cualquier signo de violencia de parte de estos. Gracias a eso, Sasuke pudo entrar sin problemas al edificio. Llevaba ya dos meses siendo numero 1 en los top10 de toda América, pero lo único a lo que no se acostumbraba aun era a esa falta de intimidad, ese acoso constante de los periodistas. Con un suspiro, subió las escaleras hasta su despacho, donde seguramente le estaría esperando su manager.  
Y asi era. Kakashi Hatake se había hecho manager de su gran amigo Sasuke cuando este, convencido, le aseguro que quería ser cantante profesional. Y allí estaban los dos, en lo mas alto. Kakashi le sonrió. 

-Parece que lo llevas aun un poco mal esto de los periodistas eh?

-No me lo recuerdes... Odio tener que estar perseguido día y noche

Kakashi le pegó un coscorrón.

-Pero que te pensabas que era la fama chico! Jajajajaja, que inocentón que eres!

-Yo no soy inocentón-dijo sonrojado- solo que antes pensaba que las cosas iban diferente...

-Pues ya ves que no. Oye, tenemos una entrevista a las 11:00 y dos horas después...

Sasuke llegó a casa cansadíssimo. Aun no aguantaba muy bien el ritmo de vida de los famosos, pero Kakashi le había asegurado que se acostumbraría en poco tiempo. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y sin encender la luz, se sentó encima del sofa. Bueno, se hubiera sentado si no fuera porque ya había alguien.

-Argg! Pero que haces coño haces en mi casa!-gritó Sasuke algo asustado y enciendiendo rapidamente las luces.

Lo que vio lo dejo pasmado. Un muchacho de apenas su edad, rubio, dormía profundamente en el sofa. Iba vestido con harapos y a sus pies, estaba una pequeña mochila igual de sucia que él. El chico entreabrio los ojos y al verlo, pegó un bote.

-Qui-quien eres tu!-gritó asustado.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. Sus ojos azulados lo miraban intensamente, y aunque en ese momento brillaban de miedo, Sasuke estaba seguro de que cuando sonreia los tenía muy bonitos. Suspiro. Por muy guapo que fuera, no pensaba perdonarle que hubiera entrado en mi casa.

-Soy el dueño del sofa en el que estas sentado. Y exijo una explicación.-dijo mucho más tranquilo. Si algo caracterizaba a Sasuke, era la frialdad con la que trataba a los desconocidos.

-Yo..yo.. LO SIENTO MUCHO!-grito el rubio-soy nuevo aquí y tu puerta se parece mucho a la que tenía yo en Washinton. Lo siento de veras. Yo ya me voy...-el ojiazul cogió sus cosas y cuando ya se iba a marchar, Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Espera. Tampoco me molesta que por esta noche, estes aqui. Pero mañana te quiero fuera de mi casa. Hay muchos hoteles en Hollywood, estoy seguro que encontraras uno que este

Pero el ojiazul no lo dejó acabar, ya que se le lanzó con una fuerza al cuello.

-Gracias! Mil gracias, eres muy amable! Te aseguro que no molestaré y que mañana me iré de aqui! Yo me llamo Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Y tu?

-Er... Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el, secamente.- Y ahora me voy a dormir. Que tengas buenas noches. Si necesitas alguna manta, avisame.

Y dicho esto, se marchó a su habitacion, dejando a Naruto con su mochila, muy contento en el sofa.

-_No se lo que me ha pasado ahi abajo_...-pensó Sasuke-_pero cuando me ha mirado con esos ojos azules, no he podido evitar dejarle que se quedara..._-Sasuke se dió un coscorrón-_ya vale! Ahora tengo que descansar. Mañana se marchará y no lo volveré a ver..._-Sasuke se puso el pijama y, bastante cansado, se durmió a los 5 minutos.

Le despertó un tuene olorcito a tostadas. Miró el despertador y, sorprendido, vio que tan solo eran las 8 de la mañana y que el no tenía que estar en la oficina hasta las 10. Se enfado un poco y asi de cabreado, bajó hasta la cocina. Allí vió algo que lo dejó parado.

Con tan solo una camiseta ancha, Naruto estaba provando una tostada que él mismo había hecho. La mesa estaba puesta para uno y encima de ella, habia un plato de tostadas recien hechas. El cabreo se le pasó al segundo y algo timido, carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia. Naruto se giró sorprendido, aun con la tostada en la boca.

-Ua! Te he despertado? Y mira que he intentado no hacer mucho ruido.. Bueno, lo he preparado para ti! Yo ahora me visto, y me voy . Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad.

-Gracias a ti por el almuerzo. Que te vaya bien y recuerda, no entres en casas ajenas.

-Jajajajaja gracias por el consejo!

Mientras Sasuke comia las tostadas, Naruto se acabó de vestir y con un suspiro, miró la espalda del que esa noche había sido su anfitrión. Y sin poder contenerse, y rapidamente, se acercó y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla, que dejó de cuadros al comensal.

-Adios!-gritó Naruto segundos después y con un portazo, se fue.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, sentado, aun con la tostada en la boca y con una mano en la mejilla. Un hombre acabada de darle un beso! Corriendo, fue a la ducha para limpiarse todo lo que pudiera quedar de ese desgraciado beso.

Llegó temprano, hecho que le ahorro tener que encontrarse con los periodistas y bastante más feliz, a pesar del encuentro con Naruto, se dirigió a su despacho. Y allí se cayó de culo, al ver nada mas y nada menos que el personaje con quien había compartido la casa por una noche. Allí estaba Naruto, con su sonrisa, al lado de Kakashi.

-Hola Sasuke! A partir de ahora, este muchacho, Naruto Uzumaki, cantará contigo. Lo presentaremos la semana que viene, para ver como os adaptais el uno al otro. Trátalo bien.

El mundo se le cayó encima. Y él que pensaba que no lo volvería a ver...

* * *

Ya ta! xDDD. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic... espero que me dure un poquito y no se si metere mucho lemon xD (nunca he escrito lemon owo). Plis, dejad reviews, y cuando pueda, cuelgo el siguiente cap! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayo! Aqui Kotoko con un nuevo capitulo que no se ha hecho esperar! xDD. Bueno, este es algo mas largo xDD (lo intente, juro que lo intente) y a mi me gusta mas como ha quedado, espero que a vosotros tambien. Gracias a los que han enviado reviews! Os contesto mas abajo **Disclaimer: **Por desgracia ningun personaje me pertenece (de momento xDDD) sino que pertenecen al creador de Naruto. Pero ya veras cuando consiga quitarte a Neji! Jujujujuju el me pertenece xDDD._

**_Aclaraciones:  
_**bla bla bla lo que digo yo xDDD (narrador omnipotente wahahah xD)  
-blablabla- Lo que dicen  
-_blablabla_- Lo que piensan

_

* * *

_

Naruto miró a Sasuke con cara de sorpresa. Parecía muy contento i entusiasmado con la idea de estar cerca del ojigris.

-Y a partir de ahora, Naruto vivirá en tu casa, Sasuke, hasta que tengamos una disponible-dijo Kakashi.

Tras esa revelación, Sasuke cayó KO en el suelo, aun sin creerselo.

-Parece que no le ha sentado muy bien.

-No...-dijo Naruto algo apenado.

Viendo los animos del rubio, Kakashi le dió una palmada

-Vamos, animate! Me ayudas a llevarlo a un médico?

-Sip.

Cuando Sasuke despertó, casi se vuelve a desmayar. O la cabeza le daba vueltas, o es que Naruto estaba realmente cerca con los ojos llorosos. Al descubrir que estaba despierto, el ojiazul se le tiró encima dándole un abrazo.

-Bua! Lo siento! Ha sido mi culpa, perdóname-dijo abrazado a su cuello.

-Vale, pero quitate de encima, pesas.-dijo cabreado Sasuke.

-Muy bien-pero el rubio no se movió.

-Que me dejes te digo!-Con las manos temblorosas, Naruto se apartó lentamente-Mira, no se si aun no lo comprendes, pero soy heterosexual.

Ante esa rebelación, algo se rompió en el interior del ojiazul, aunque este no quiso mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Yo...yo.. yo me voy ya! Ha ver cuando puedo cantar, que tengo ganas!-Dijo, saliendo de la estancia corriendo y saltando.

-Dios, que vitalidad...-comentó el moreno antes de dormir de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sasuke le mostró su habitación algo reticiente a tenerlo en casa y le ayudó a subir su poco equipaje, que seguía siendo la mochila zarapastrosa.

-Oye... no tienes mas equipaje? Solo esta mochila lamentable?-Dijo el moreno mirando con cara de asco la mochila.

Naruto apartó la vista y sin contestar, se giró y marcho, dejando ir un leve susurro que el ojigris no escuchó.

-_Que raro es este chico...-_pensó Sasuke mientras se ponía el pijama-_cuando le he preguntado lo de la ropa, se ha marchado sin decir palabra... ademas, no para de abrazarme. Será gay?_

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto volvía a deleitarlo con un maravilloso desayuno, huevos fritos con tostadas.

-_mmm, que bueno-_pensó Sasuke cuando bajó medio dormido aun-_pero porque tendrá esa extraña manía de cocinar medio desnudo._

-Oye, tu, podrías vestirte no?

-Eh? Pero si voy en pijama...-y muy sonrojado, Naruto abandonó la cocina para ponerse algo mas decente.

-_Que chico mas raro me ha tocado para compartir casa_-pensó el rubio-_aunque tengo que reconocer que es moníssimo._

Al llegar a la oficina, hicieron unas pruebas de canto a Naruto delante del productor y el mismissimo presidente de la discografía. Luego, estuvieron media hora hablando con Kakashi mientras Sasuke y Naruto esperaban en una sala, algo incomodos.

-_No se porque, ahora me siento extraño sentandome aqui a solas con él. Me va a meter mano?_-Pensó algo asustado Sasuke.

-_Vaya, parecemos gato y ratón... tengo que decir algo para romper el hielo, pero no se me ocurre que!-_pensó a su vez el rubio.

-Yo... esto me da mala espina-comentó, salvando la situación.

-Esta claro que pasa algo malo-dijo con seguridad el moreno.

-Tengo algo de miedo... espero que no me hechen.

Apenas le dió tiempo a Sasuke a abrir la boca, cuando Kakashi salió muy enfadado de la sala donde, al parecer, habían estado discutiendo.

-Kashi-sensei, Kashi-sensei! Que pasa?-preguntó Naruto

Kakashi le miró y con rabia, dijo:

-Olvidad todo lo que os dije ayer! El presidente ha decidido que vais a cantar por separado! Ser rivales!

Naruto se quedó parado, bastante triste y sorprendido y Sasuke, se entristeció mucho.

-_Que? Vamos a tener que competir en la lista de ventas..._-Pensó Sasuke.

-A ti Naruto te han puesto un nuevo manager. Se trata de Itachi, Itachi Uchiha.

Al ver la cara de ambos, se quedó parado, observandolos.

-De que conoceis a ese Itachi Uchiha?

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

Conoceis a ese Uchiha?-volvió a preguntar Kakashi

-Si-contestó al fin uno de los dos-es mi hermano mayor-dijo tembloroso-es la persona más macabra que puedas conocer... él...-dejo acabada la frase y después de un rato de silencio, se dirigió a Naruto-Y tu de que conoces a mi hermano?

Naruto no respondió. Sin girarse tan siquiera ni despedirse, se marchó corriendo hacia su nueva casa. En el rellano fue donde Sasuke lo alcanzó y con una embestida, lo cogió de los hombros y lo zarandeó, poniendolo contra la pared.

-No dejaré que se te acerque! Es una persona peligrosa, no puedes mezclarte con él! No voy a permitir que te haga daño!

Y instintivamente, le besó. Sus lavios se juntaron y dejandose llevar, Sasuke abrazó el ojiazul. Su lengua luchaba por entrar en la dulce boca del rubio y una vez dentro, exploró toda su cavidad con ansia, despesperado. Chocaron lenguas y se mezclaron en un profundo beso. Sus manos recorrían su torso y le iban quitando, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa. Mientras, el rubio iba bajando la bragueta y los pantalones del moreno, dispuesto a desnudarlo. En cuanto ambos se separaron, Sasuke despertó de su éxtasi y se apartó rápidamente muy asustado. Se tocó la boca, donde segundos antes se estaban besando y se miró las piernas, desnudas.

-Que.. que he hecho? Yo te he besado!-dijo subiendose rapidamente los pantalones mientras se ruborizaba.

-Si, señor heterosexual-le dijo burleta Naruto volviendose a cordar los botones de la camisa.

-De que vas, maricón!-dijo el moreno lanzandose, aunque no llegó a darle porque el rubio le paró los pies.

-Ju, no te precipites. No quiero luchar contra ti y ganar facilmente.- Y dicho eso se marchó a su cuarto dispuesto a ducharse.

El Uchiha se quedó sentado en el suelo, tocandose los lavios y recordando el momento en que le había besado.

-_El es un hombre..._-pensó Sasuke-_Pero a mi, extrañamente, me ha gustado muchissimo ese beso. Pero no lo puedo hacer, va en contra de mis principios.. ademas, que le habra pasado? No era el Naruto de siempre._-Al oir la ducha, el moreno no pudo evitar tener pensamientos con el ocupante de la ducha.-_NO! Si no paro, la convivencia aqui sera terrible!_

Mientras, en la ducha, Naruto aprobechaba la erección que el momento le habia dado para baciar mientras pensaba en su querido Sasuke.

-Dios-dijo mientras su mano iba arriba y abajo, haciendo expulsar, por fin, el líquido blanquinoso que se fue mezclando con el agua-Como vuelva ha hacer algo así no creo que pueda contenerme.

Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de Itachi, que, amenazante, les observaba desde la H de Hollywood. Un frio viento soplaba en dirección oeste, pero parecía que a Itachi ni le molestara. Sus vestiduras negras se movían con el viento, provocando la estremecedora imagen de un asesino. Sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa solo provocaba escalofrios. Lentamente, fue bajando, caminando, hasta lo que sería su nueva casa.

-Ya estoy de nuevo, y ahora no te saldrás con la tuya tan facilmente...

* * *

_Eso es todo! xDD. Uee! Que os ha parecido? Aparecio Itachi y quiero hacer aparecer mas personajes para darle vidilla al fic xDDDD. Plis, si os gusta, o no, o lo que sea, dejad reviews! xDD. El proximo capitulo seguramente lemon! (para las fans xDD)._

_**Maca-chan:** Gracias por tus comentarios! xDD. Como entró Naruto es un misterio, aunque talvez lo explique... total, seguro que es un aburrimiento xD._

_**HinataHana:** Wahh! Gracias! xDD Como ves, he continuado xDDD. Espero que te guste el segundo capitulo!_

_**Kandara:** TT Si, ya me han comentado que se parece a gravitation, pero que le vamos ha hacer, yo no lo he hecho queriendo... y ahora se parece mas aun. Me alegro que te guste! Gracias por tus comentarios!_

_**Aoi:** Jajajaja es que Sasu en este fic es un inocenton xDDD Y le da demasiada pena Naruto para resistirse mas xDDD. (ademas, Naruto es capaz de quedarse dormido en la entrada de su casa owo). Gracias por enviar un review! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo wahahahaahaha xDD._

_**Miaru:** Bueno, como quieras, si quieres ayudarme, por mi... xDDD. El proximo capitulo sera lemon, mi lo intentara xDDD. Y si, ya conocia tu historial, ya he leido alguna de tus historias, me gustan mucho! xDD. Gracias por dejar review! Mi es feliz xD._

_**Kagura:** Wii! Gracias por decirme que escribo bien o.o y que te ha gustado! xD. Me alegro! Y espero que este capitulo te siga pareciendo interesante... juro que intentare que sean aun mas interesantes los proximos! (u.u que pesada que soy)._

_Bueno, de aqui poco mas! Plis, id dejando reviews, intentare contestarlos todos xDD. Gracias por todo! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayo! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Si, lo se, he tardado mucho, no sabeis lo que es encontrar una cancion digna en español y que sea bonita xDDD. Aunque la que he escogido me gusta mucho, de El Canto del Loco, Sueños (o son sueños... ahora no recuerdo xDDD). Bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo! Gracias a todos!_

_**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia ningun personaje me pertenece (de momento xDDD) sino que pertenecen al creador de Naruto. Pero ya veras cuando consiga quitarte a Neji! Jujujujuju el me pertenece xDDD. (si, lo se, siempre pongo lo mismo xDDD)_

_**Aclaraciones: **(creo que esto ya no hace falta, pero bueno xD)  
_bla bla bla lo que digo yo xDDD (narrador omnipotente wahahah xD)  
-blablabla- Lo que dicen  
-_blablabla_- Lo que piensan

_

* * *

_

Son sueños que son de verdad  
me gustaría que fuera real  
Son sueños, quiero llegar hasta el final  
y nada sirve si no estás.

_En silencio, te busco y sueño con poderte amar_

_Y te sigo buscando tanto  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado  
y por eso te tengo que inventar  
Y te sigo esperando tanto,  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado,  
y por eso te tengo que encontrar._

_Son gestos que quiero mirar  
me gustaría poderte tocar  
Son sueños; quiero que existas nada más  
sigo buscando donde estás_

_En silencio, te busco y sueño con poderte amar_

_Y te sigo buscando tanto  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado  
y por eso te tengo que inventar  
Y te sigo esperando tanto,  
y tú en mi nunca te has fijado,  
y por eso te tengo que encontrar. _

Sasuke escuchó la cancion mientras entornaba los ojos, intentando mirar a contraluz al rubio. Estaban en el estudio, y aunque había mas gente, Sasuke estaba muy nervioso. Volvío a mirar al ojiazul y se quedó contemplando esos ansiados lavios que había provado y que aunque no queria reconocerlo, tanto ansiaba volver a tocarlos. Sasuke miró de refilón al cantante de encima del escenario y suspiro, pensando mil y una maneras de dejar de pensar en el, pero no lo conseguía.

-_Estoy seguro que estoy enamorado... porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi? Ahora que hago? Creo que soy correspondido, pero no se si declararme-_pensó el Uchiha, levantandose para marcharse. No aguantaba más estar allí sin poder tocar al Uzumaki, provar su sabor y aspirar su tierno aroma.

Corrió. Corrió lo más que pudo, simplemente para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Estaba harto de pensar solo en el Uzumaki. Sus pasos le llevaron al sucio lavabo del estudio. Cansado fisica y psicologicamente, se apoyó en la puerta, sin pensar en las consequencias que eso podía provocar. Y pasó justamente en ese mismo momento: Naruto entró en el lavabo rápidamente necesitado de vaciar su vejiga. Abrió con tanta fuerza la puerta que el pobre Uchiha cayó al suelo, de lo distraido que estaba.

Naruto vió al muchacho en el suelo y intercambiaron una expresiva mirada. Sasuke se sonrojó, notando la intensidad de los ojos azules del rubio. Y, sin poderlo aguantar, desvió la mirada. Naruto, algo decepcionado, se dirigió corriendo al lavabo. El ruido del líquido cayendo en la taza rompió el silencio tenso que había en la sala. Sin poder remediarlo, Sasuke se exitó al pensar en el miembro desnudo de Naruto. Cuando este salió, Sasuke no podía más y una tuene erección se apretaba contra el pantalon del pobre moreno, que no sabía donde ponerse. Naruto miró de él a la entrepierna dos o tres veces y no dijo ningun comentario. Eso hizo estallar de rabia al moreno, que se abalanzó contra él tal y como había hecho la noche anterior. Le acorraló dentro del lavabo que acavaba de usar el rubio y le besó apasionadamente, con fervor y rabia.

Naruto se dejó hacer y, también con pasión, como si él lo deseara igual o más que Sasuke, introdujó su lengua en la cabidad del moreno, donde se encontró con la suya. Cogiendo aire para respirar, sus bocas se separaron, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ambos. Naruto solo sonrio, mientras Sasuke, aun extasiado, comenzo a besar su cuello, su cara. Con las manos temblorosascomenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, y a quitarsela. Mientras, acercó sus lavios a la oreja derecha.

-Te quiero-le susurró exitado.

Esas palabras hicieron un efecto extraño en Naruto, que empezó a estar más participativo. Con un tiron, le arranco la camiseta que llevaba y comenzó a recorrer su firme torso, con la boca, mientras sus manos tocaban la erección del moreno por encima del pantalon. Eso no hizo más que exitar a Sasuke, que ya comenzaba a desabrochar los tejanos del rubio, mientras seguía besando con fervor su pareja. Naruto hacía lo mismo y al instante, estaban ambos con los pantalones bajados, mirandose. Muy exitado y sin poderse contener, Naruto se tiró encima de su miembro, chupando levemente la punta.

-Ahhh ah!-gimió Sasuke, sorprendido por la reacción del rubio.

-Te gusta?-preguntó picaronamente Naruto, introducciendo su miembro mas adentro.

-si-SI! Hazlo otra vez, porfavor!-gritó Sasuke extasiado.

-El que? Esto?-Dijó introduciendo mas adentro si se podia el miembro de Sasuke.

Naruto fue chupando hasta que un liquido blanco le llenó la cabidad bucal. Sasuke gemía ante el placer que el rubio le daba. Naruto, en cambio, aun no había llegado al orgasmo, asi que se masturbó un poquito mientras se chupaba un dedo. Sasuke lo miró, sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

-Para un momento. Estamos en un lavabo público!

-Callate!-Dijo Naruto bruscamente mientras le metía un dedo por su entrada.

-Ah!- gimió Sasuke de placer.

-Te duele?-Dijo Naruto mientras chupaba otro dedo y se lo metía en la entrada.

-Si! Pero sigue!-chilló Sasuke-me pones a CIEN!-gritó.

-Muy bien-dijo perversamente Naruto.

Y dicho eso, poco a poco, se posicionó a la espalda de Sasuke. Le cogió el trasero con una delicadeza que antes no había mostrado y poco a poco, fue introduciendo su miembro, llegando hasta el final. Sasuke, que en esa posición no podía ver a Naruto, chilló de dolor y placer.

- Ah! Duele!-gimió Sasuke!

-Tranquilo, voy a ir suave.

Y poco a poco, Naruto fue dando embestidas, hiendo cada vez mas rápido, viendo venir su orgasmo, mientras Sasuke tambien estaba apunto de llegar al suyo. Naruto, ademas, no dejaba tranquila la mano, que iba a la par que su cuerpo, masturbando al moreno. Este se aguantaba en el suelo a cuatro patas, gritando por el placer que el rubio le ofrecia. Y con un gemido final, Sasuke se corrió en la mano de Naruto, mientras este hacía lo mismo dentro del Uchiha.

-Dios..-murmuró este mientras Naruto salía de su interior poco a poco.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sentados en el sucio suelo del lavabo recobrando el aliento. Naruto se levantó y mientras se ponía los boxers, sonreía de felicidad.

Mientras, detras de la puerta, Kakashi escuchaba a sus dos cantantes mientras vigilaba que nadie les interrumpiera.

-_Lo que nos faltaba. Si su relación se descubre, adiós estrellato, adiós todo._-Pensó cerrando los ojos.

Tan concentrado estaba en no permitir la entrada de nadie que no oyó la respiración hasta que la tubo a su lado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un puñetazo en la barriga le hizo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, mientras la sombra pasaba por encima de él y entraba en el lavabo,donde los dos chicos se miraban intensamente.

No le oyeron entrar hasta que este no habló.

-Vaaaaaaya... No solo te conformas con quitarme la familia, sino que encima me quitas a mi **novio**- Dijo el hombre en la puerta- querido hermanito.

* * *

_Hii! Bueno, que, os ha gustado? xDDD Espero que si, porque con lo que me ha costado el capitulo de los hueps xDD. Por fin lemon xDDD (anda que no me costó escribirlo) y a aparecido un hermano de Sasu... jajajjaja xDD (sachi: tas loca ¬¬). Bueno, gracias por los reviews! Aqui os dejo las contestaciones:_

_**Kandara: **Anda! Muchissimas gracias por poner de nuevo un review! Wah! Me ha hecho mucha ilusion verte de nuevo xDD. Pero no me acostumbres mal, que al final estare esperando siempre tu review xDDD. (Bueno, si, malacostumbrame xDDD). Espero que no se parezca mucho... yo ya no soy objetiva xDD. Gracias por tu review!_

_**Naru:** (no pongo tu nombre entero que es muy largo, perdona uu). Pues bueno, IBA a cantar con él xDDD. Ahora sha no wahhaha xDD. Seran rivales, como si fueran ninjas xDD (sachi: pero que estas diciendo! ¬¬) Gracias por tu review!_

_**Esther kyubi:** Wahh! Bonito nick xDDD. Bueno, segun tu review, este capitulo te habra encantado xDDD. Wee! Si, visca el lemon, aunque a mi me salga fatal! xDDD. Bueno, pronto mas xDD (aunque en el proximo creo que no habra mucho... (aunque un poco si, que ya sabeis como es Ita xDD (sachi: quieres dejar de decir spoilers!))). Thanks por el review! Se agradece de verdad!_

_**Yuki Sohma:** Wahh! Yuki Sohma! Mi bishonen preferido! (se emociona xDD). Bueno, muchissimas gracias por decir que escribo bien, al final me lo voy a creery todo xDDD. Bueno, es que me gusta mucho a Sasu tan inocenton... es tan cuco! Aunque intentare hacerlo menos xDDD. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias por el review!_

_**Hitomi:** Jajajja pos si te ha asutado ya, espera el proximo capitulo... da verdadero miedo xDDD. (pero se le perdona porque es muy guapo xD). No importa que tardaras tanto, no sabes la ilusion que me ha hecho igualmente!)._

_Bueno, de nuevo gracias a todos! Plis, dejad reviews si os gusta (o lo odiais) porque no sabeis lo contenta que me hacies enviando reviews!Bueno, os anuncio que los proximos dos capitulos tardaran menos, porque ya los tengo escritos xDD (de hecho, tengo 3 escritos... si esque soy un crack!) pero los tengo que pasar y retocar... y de paso, os dejo con la intriga xDD. Eso es todo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

**Kotoko Hyuuga**


	4. Chapter 4

_Nihao! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Si, esta vez he sido mas rapida juju xDDD. Bueno, aver si os gusta, a mi... bueno, no me convence, espero que a vosotros si! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Mas abajo los contesto _

_**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia ningun personaje me pertenece (de momento xDDD) sino que pertenecen al creador de Naruto. Pero ya veras cuando consiga quitarte a Neji! Jujujujuju el me pertenece xDDD. (si, lo se, siempre pongo lo mismo xDDD)_

_**Aclaraciones: **(creo que esto ya no hace falta, pero bueno xD)  
_bla bla bla lo que digo yo xDDD (narrador omnipotente wahahah xD)  
-blablabla- Lo que dicen  
-_blablabla_- Lo que piensan

* * *

Al oir esa voz, ambos se giraron hacia la puerta. Ahi estaba Itachi, sonriendo. Llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una cola y su camisa y pantalones eran negros. Daba verdadero miedo. Naruto, en boxers, comenzo a retroceder, asustado, sin perder de vista al mayor de los Uchihas. Sasuke, tambien en boxers, miraba a su hermano con rabia y apretaba las manos fuertemente, haciendose pequeñas heridas con las uñas.

-Tu...-Dijo Sasuke, aguantandose como podía lanzarse contra su hermano.

Itachi le miró despectivamente.

-No he venido por ti. Aquí el que importa de verdad es Naruto.

Pero sin hacer caso a su palabras, Sasuke se avalanzó contra él con el puño alzado. Solo pensaba en eliminarlo, borrar del mapa su hermano y su recuerdo, que lo perseguía todas las noches. Itachi, pero, ni siquiera lo miró. Esquivó su golpe y le dió uno en la mejilla. Sasuke escupió sangre. Le habia arrancado un diente.

Itachi miró la sangre en el suelo y sonrió. Adoraba el color y la textura de la sangre, y más si venía del que era en ese mismo momento su rival amoroso. Se agachó y, con una mirada perversa, chupó la sangre cual gata en celo haría. Después, con una mirada lujuriosa, fue acercandose poco a poco a su hermano menor, inmovilizandolo con una mano, la otra le bajó los boxers. Poco a poco, fue masturbando a su hermano, con una mano, y con la otra mantenía quietas sus manos, que intentaban zafarse.

-Dejame dejenerado! No me toques!-Decia Sasuke, pero no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de su hermano, que ya empezaba a augmentar el ritmo

La mano de Itachi ya iba frenetica por el miembro de Sasuke, mientras con el dedo pulgar tocaba el glande.

-Itachi, dejame... que me corro... que me CORRO!- Dijo Sasuke aun intentandose zafar, pero sin poderse aguantar la eyaculación.

El semen de Sasuke salió disparado hacía el suelo y allí formó un pequeño charco, mientras Itachi le limpiaba el semen restante en el pene con la lengua, sensualmente.

Sasuke, pero, lloraba de asco, amargura y repugnancia, mientras le daban arcadas de lo que acavaba de hacer su hermano. Este ya pasaba de él y limpiandose la mano con la lengua, se iba acercando poco a poco a Naruto.

-Siento la espera, mi querido rubio, tenía un asuntillo que arreglar con mi querido hermano menor.- Itachi le abrazó posesivamente mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello-. Si ya lo sabes, que siempre has sido y serás mio. No se ni para que intentaste huir.

Poco a poco, Itachi fue bajando sus labios, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, intentando recordar la dulce fragancia que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, tanto había hechado de menos. Naruto ni siquiera se movía, parecía que no notara el contacto de Itachi en su piel. Solo sus ojos temblaban, de miedo.

-Tienes miedo? Vamos, Naru, sabes que no te voy ha hacer nada!-Dijo Itachi, con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Dejalo-Se oyó un susurró que hizo parar a Itachi y volverse. Sasuke volvía a llevar los boxers puestos. Del lavabo venía el inconfundible hedor a vomitado, aunque Itachi, concentrado en Naruto, ni se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Desde cuando mandas tu, hermanito? Naruto es mio.

Sasuke le miró con rabia, recordando perfectamente su infancia, la cual quería olvidar. Los ojos frios de Itachi le miraban, riendose de él, asegurandole que no era para nada fuerte, que sus esfuerzos por recuperar a Naruto no darían resultado. Y harto de esos sentimientos, se lanzó contra su hermano, teniendo la derrota asegurada.

_Flashback_

_Itachi abrazó con fuerza a un Sasuke de apenas 7 años, mientras este se ponía las sandalias. Sasuke lo miró con confianza y cariño. Su amor y admiración hacia Itachi no tenían final._

_-Sasuke-murmuró Itachi, dandole escalofrios al menor-te quiero-dijo sensualmente._

_Sasuke se alegró, pero, de esa declaración. Ni mucho menos podía ser de amor, Sasuke ni se lo planteaba, solo pensaba que al fin su hermano le demostraba el cariño que durante 7 años de vida había querido recibir._

_-Itachi!-exclamó feliz el menor de los Uchiha, mientras se giraba para ver la cara del mayor. Este, pero, no sonreía. Con fuerza y rudeza, le bajó los pantalones al pobre Sasuke, mientras este se quedaba pasmado delante de él._

_Itachi volvió del instituto cansado, aunque con ganas de ver a su hermano menor. Este despertaba sentimientos que ni las chicas ni las revistas porno conseguían. Se sentía tan contento que, al llegar a casa y ver todas las luces apagadas, no malpensó. Pero al llegar a la escalera y ver un fino hililló de sangre, se asustó. Y si algo le había pasado a Sasuke? Corrió escaleras arriba hasta que llegó a la habitación donde dormían sus padres y de donde provenía la sangre y alí vió algo que lo sorprendió. Sasuke, medio desnudo, sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas un cuchillo de cocina. Este estaba manchado de la sangre de sus padres, que yacían muertos en el suelo. Itachi observó a su hermano largo rato, mientras este solo se dedicaba a mirar al suelo, donde estaban sus padres muertos y llorar._

_-Sasuke... que has hecho?_

_-Ellos... ellos me empezaron a tocar. Yo... yo no quería, pero ellos seguían. Y fue sin querer... pero ahora estan... estan muertos..._

_-Los has matado, Sasuke._

_-No quería... NO QUERíA!_

_Fin del flashback._

Sasuke lloraba. No podía parar de llorar, de lo asustado que estaba. Como aquel fatidico día. Se lanzó con fuerza contra su hermano, que, aburriendose, había vuelto a la carga y ya estaba metiendo la mano dentro del boxer de Naruto, mientras este, asustado, se dejaba hacer. Itachi, pero, le paró el golpe y le volvió a dar, esta vez en la barriga.

-Estas tocandome los cojones. Y cuando me tocan los cojones, no perdono.-Dijo Itachi mientras dejaba a Naruto.

Cogió el puño de Sasuke y se lo retorció, haciendole chillar de dolor. Despues, le dió otro puñetazo en la barriga, mientras Sasuke se retorcía de dolor y escupía sangre. Su hermano mayor le pateó el pecho con fuerza, dejandole estendido en el suelo.

-Duele? Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco!-Dijo, volviendolo a patear.

De pronto, Sasuke vió acercarse a su hermano, sabiendo que era imposible que lo ganara. Su instinto de supervivencia no reaccionaba, ni siquiera se podía mover. Pero entonces, se oyó un golpe seco y Itachi cayó sonoramente al suelo. Detras suyo, con la mano alzada aun, estaba Kakashi. Respiraba con dificultad y por la comisura de los lavios salía un hilillo de sangre. Sasuke, pero, estaba en un estado lamentable. Su cuerpo magullado y semidesnudo se estendía por el suelo del lavabo. Respiraba entrecortadamente y le dolían las costillas. Kakashi se giró para ver como estaba Naruto. Este no había sufrido daño alguno, pero pshiquicamente estaba destrozado. Su boxer semi bajado y los chupetones que Itachi le había dejado en todo el cuerpo le daban un aspecto desastroso, sumandole el pelo despeinado y su mirada ausente. Kakashi le zarandeo, para que reaccionara.

-Naruto-Decía-Naruto. Reacciona!

Sasuke se levantó como pudo y a duras penas se acercó a Naruto, protegiendolo con un brazo y apoyandose en el otro.

-Ya esta, Kakashi. Yo ya puedo levantarme. Le llevaré.- Y besó tiernamente a Naruto, para que reaccionara. Este, pero, no parecía moverse ante nada.

De repente, pero, cayó desmayado al suelo. Sasuke lo cogió y tapandose ambos con algunas prendas,hizo llamar su limusina para poder ir a su casa.

Cuando ya estaban solos Kakashi y Itachi, el primero lo cogió en brazos y con un gran esfuerzo, ya que Itachi no era una pluma, lo llevó hasta la enfermeria.

-Por fin... Por fin te vuelvo a ver Itachi. Durante estos años he soñado con este momento.

Y lentamente le dió un dulce beso aprobechando que el Uchiha dormía.

* * *

_Wahhh! Pero que mono que es Kashi! Bueno, la parte de Ita no me ha quedado como queria, pero ya esta bien asi,(yo queria hacerlo mas cruel xD). Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo!_

_**Miaru:** Jajaja, bueno, para ser felices les falta mucho! xDDD Itachi es demasiado retorcido, y despues apareceran mas personajes para liarla... (si esque esto ya se parece a un shojo xDD). Gracias por dejar de nuevo un review! Y te pido plis que continues con tus fics!_

_**Kandara:**Ala! Tu por aqui xDDD. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo xDD. Itachi es lo suficiente cruel? Si, yo tambien he leido mejores lemons... (vaya, la mayoria xDDD). Pero aun asi, en el proximo capitulo, que quiero que haya otra vez lemon, lo intentare mejorar! Si que los hago cortitos, los capitulos, pero es que ya tengo pensado de antemano como se va a acabar y por eso me salen asi... intentare alargarlos aun mas xDDD (para mi ya es un esfuerzo xD). Gracias por dejar review y espero tus criticas! xDD_

_**lovekiba:** Jajajja yo tambien seria su fan! Aunque cantara mal! Aunque cantara musica que a mi no me gustase xD. Bueno, me alegro que te guste el fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo! Gracias por el review _

_**Maylu:** Wiii! onee! Muchissimas gracias por dejar review! Jajajaja, voy apañada si no queria poner lemon xDDD. Sobre la orgia... yo creo que harian mas y todo xDD. Lastima (o suerte) que Kashi taba por alli xDDD. Asias por el review _

_**Arli-chan:** Wah! Que review tan largo! Jajaja, Naruto siempre me ha gustado de las dos... pero como sempre lo ponen de uke porque Sasuke parece tener mas esperiencia... pues yo no! Wahahha (total, es un UA, asi que puedo hacer que Sasuke sea una pobre virgen xDD). Si que se parece a Gravitation, muchos me lo dicen... (bueno, tu eres la tercera xDD), aunque intento que no, todas las ideas se parecen en algo xDD. Tendre que obligar a que Maki me de sus derechos y podre hacer lo que quiera jujuju xDDD. Gracias por el review! Espero que me sigas leyendo ._

_Eso es todo! El proximo capitulo pronto! Tengo ganas de escribirlo xDDD. Gracias por todos los reviews!_

**Kotoko Hyuuga**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nihao!  
Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Ha tardado, esque al final he cambiado completamente toda la historia que tenia planeada... pero creo qeu ya estoy llegando al final... y digo eso al capitulo 5 u.u. Bueno, espero llegar a 8 jajajajaja. Muchissimas gracias por los reviews recibidos! Un record para mi recibir tantos! Bueno, aqui os dejo con el fic... espero que os guste! Y un aviso, en este capitulo hay lemon... asi que avisados estais!_

_**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia ningun personaje me pertenece (de momento xDDD) sino que pertenecen al creador de Naruto. Pero ya veras cuando consiga quitarte a Neji! Jujujujuju el me pertenece xDDD. (es muy problematico cambiarlo xDDD asi que siempre el mismo)._

_**Aclaraciones: **(lo pongo, pero en el proximo capitulo ya no (es muy problematico))  
_bla bla bla lo que digo yo xDDD (narrador omnipotente wahahah xD)  
-blablabla- Lo que dicen  
-_blablabla_- Lo que piensan

* * *

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, cegado por la brillante luz del sol que provenía de la ventana. También ayudaba a su ceguez el que la habitación fuera blanca resplandeciente. Estaba estirado en una cama, cosa que le extrañó un poco. A su lado, sentado, había nada más y nada menos que Kakashi, durmiendo profundamente. Con una mano cogía fuertemente la mano de Itachi, llegando a estrujarla un poco. 

Itachi le miró friamente, asqueado por esa situación. Recordó todo lo que había pasado y empezó a planear el siguiente movimiento. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de agua. Solo ese pesado de Kakashi le molestaba. Furioso, se dejó ir y se levantó poco a poco, aun algo aturdido. Le había pegado bastante fuerte. Pero cuando se iba a ir, algo le retenía. Estaba muy insatisfecho y necesitaba desahogarse ya.

Lejos de allí, en el domicilio de Sasuke, Naruto despertaba algo incomodo. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Se iba a levantar, cuando notó un movimiento a su lado. Allí estaba Sasuke, que se había dormido abrazandolo posesivamente. Naruto sonrió. Desde cuando dormían juntos?

Se levantó algo aturdido... No recordaba nada del día anterior, pero devía haber pasado algo importante para que Sasuke y él durmieran juntos. Se sentó en la cama, rascandose la cabeza.

-Que haces levantado ya?- Dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-Sasuke! Que hacías en mi cama, eh?- Sasuke le miró extrañado. No recordaba nada o que?

_Flash back_

_Sasuke abrió la puerta con una sola mano, aguantando a duras penas a Naruto. Nunca pensó que este pesara tanto, pero cogiendolo lo había descubierto. Rapidamente, lo tumbó en el sofá, pensando en que hacer. Itachi había marcado bastante a Naruto, dejandolo en tal condición de no ver ni oír nada a su alrededor._

_-Sasuke...- murmuró en sueños- Sasuke, duerme... conmigo- Dijo sensualmente. Estaba pensando en el! Sasuke sintió votar su corazón. _

_Sin pensarselo, cogió de nuevo a Naruto y lo llevó a su habitación, acostandose él a su lado. Al poco, ambos dormían profundamente._

_Fin del flash back_

Sasuke miró a ambos lados. El rubio ya no estaba, pero en la cocina oyó ruidos que le confirmaron su sospecha, Naruto volvía ha hacer de las suyas.

El moreno se duchó y se vistió rapidamente. Tenía que hablar con Naruto, tenía que recordar.

-Naruto...-murmuró bajito para hacerse notar.

Naruto se giró y le sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa triste. Algo le carcomía por dentro. Sabía que algo había pasado el día anterior, pero le daba mucho miedo preguntar.

-No recuerdas nada.- Dijo Sasuke, rodeandolo por la espalda con sus fuertes brazos. Ante ese roce, Naruto se sonrojó.

Sasuke cogió tiernamente las manos de Naruto, que seguían untando la mantequilla en las tostadas y se la besó, con pasión, ternura y dulzura. Y luego, se lo contó todo, allí, en la cocina, mientras besaba su cuello, acariciaba su pelo, aspiraba su aroma, se embriagaba por todo el sabor del rubio. Cuando acabó de contarselo, Naruto se giró y le besó en la boca. Sasuke pudo notar que temblaba de miedo y desesperación. Le abrazó fuertemente.

-Naruto, que tiene que ver Itachi contigo?-Preguntó Sasuke amablemente.

Este lo miró, asustado, no quería decirle la verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aun recordaba lo que años atrás le había hecho presenciar Itachi.

_Flashback_

_Naruto paseaba feliz por la calle. Itachi, su gran amor, le había citado en su casa y él iba para allá, atraviado con lo mejor de su ropa, sonriendo, bien peinado y con un aspecto envidiable. Cuando llegó, picó a la puerta alegremente, mientras esperaba. En el umbral de la puerta, pero, no estaba Itachi, sino que estaba un chico parecido a él. Llevaba el pelo negro, un poco mas claro que el de Itachi, y los ojos verdes que le penetraban. Con un movimiento brusco, le cogió el brazo, empujandolo hacía adentro._

_Lo condució hasta una habitación llena de chicos más o menos de su edad. No había mesas ni sillas, ni ningun moviliario aparente. En el suelo, una gran alfombra es extendía hasta sus pies._

_-Quitate los zapatos-Le ordenó el chico de los ojos verdes._

_Naruto, algo asustado, obedeció. El chico le llevó hasta el centro y le miró friamente. Después, le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, dejandolo solo con su timido boxer._

_Entonces, en la sala, entró Itachi. Iba todo de negro y llevaba una capa roja, con un extraño simbolo bordado. Sonrió y se acercó al rubio._

_-Mi querido Naruto. Gracias por venir. Podras entender que te quiero tanto, que no podía dejarte solo para mi. Asi que he llamado a algunos amigos. Dejate llevar-Dijo solamente, bajandose los pantalones._

_Lo que siguió fue horroroso. Naruto solo recordaba estar siendo penetrado una y otra vez, mientras risas socarronas y lujuriosas le rodeaban. No podía pensar, no podía reaccionar. Al poco, solo fue una triste muñeca de trapo que esos chicos utilizaban sin pudor._

_Una puerta abierta accidentalmente, un chico medio dormido, una mirada a la libertad..._

_Itachi llegó a la habitación, esperando ansioso los gemidos del rubio que él mismo le provocaba. Pero lo único que vio fue a un chico dormido y la puerta abierta, por la cual el ojiazul había escapado. Un rugido de rábia se apoderó de él. No se iba a a escapar. Nunca._

_Fin del Flashback._

Tímidas lágrimas se escaparon al tener que recordar lo ocurrido. Habían sido dos meses, dos meses horrorosos siendo violado por chicos desconocidos ansiosos de sexo. Su corazón ya se había parado una vez. No quería volver a pasar lo mismo.

Sasuke lo miraba asutado. No sabía que su hermano fuera capaz de eso y de más para conseguir lo que quisiese. El mismo había sufrido violaciones de parte de Itachi, pero nunca de esa manera tan horrible. Contempló con cariño al ojiazul. Ahora Naruto estaba con él, ya nada le iba a importar, por mucho Itachi que se presentara. Se acostaron en el sofá, cansados de tantas historias. Sasuke abrazó tiernamente a Naruto, pensando que él acabaría con Itachi y que todo pasaría. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Horas antes, Itachi contemplaba el rostro tranquilo de Kakashi. Le ansiaba. Lo sabía desde que le había visto por primera vez. Le tocó un mechon plateado, preguntandose por el color como tantas veces se había hecho. En ese momento, Kakashi despertó, apartandose rapidamente.

-Vaya recibimiento, Kakashi. Han pasado los años y lo único que se te ocurre es pegarme- Dijo él, sonriendo socarronamente. No pensaba dejarselo facil. Pero en ese momento necesitaba sexo lujurioso, ya que su estupido hermano menor no le había dejado acabar con el rubio.

Kakashi lo miró desconfiado. Sabía lo que había ocurrido en el lavabo y se podía imaginar como estaría Itachi.

-Apartate. Sabes como me siento, sabes que para mi no fue solo sexo.

-A no? Pues bien que fue eso lo que acordamos. Una vez y no nos volveríamos a ver. Se ha de pensar friamente en una noche de sexo, Kakashi, o acabas asi- Dijo Itachi burlandose.

-No dejaré que les destroces la vida como me hiciste a mi.

-Ya les destrocé la vida una vez, no vas a ser tu el que me impida hacerlo de nuevo.

-Hice una promesa y la cumpliré. No tocarás a Sasuke, y si lo haces, sera por encima de mi cadaver.

Itachi, lentamente, se acercó y fue tocandole sensualmente el pecho. No pensaba dejar que interfiriera en sus planes.

-Vas a luchar conmigo? La última vez recuerda como acabamos-Dijo Itachi, rozando descaradamente con su pierna las partes de Kakashi.

Kakashi le miró desesperadamente. Aun haber hecho su promesa, se había enamorado perdidamente de Itachi, no quería dejarlo escapar nunca. Le deseaba ferviertemente y estaba aguantando como podía sus provocaciones. Pero su fuerza de voluntad estaba fallando y poco a poco, fue acercando sus manos al pelo de Itachi, desaciendo su cola con descaro.

-Por fin te animas.-Dijo Itachi, besando a Kakashi con fiereza y brutalidad. No aspiraba a darle placer a su amante, solo quería buscarselo a si mismo.

Kakashi le tiró de sus pelos y se los revolvió, bajando hacía la parte que más le gustaba, esa entrada tan estrecha que tanto deseaba, aunque sabía que Itachi no se dejaba doblegar. Itachi, por su parte, tocaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Kakashi, quitandole la ropa. Puso especial énfasi en las ingles, chupandolas al mismo tiempo. Se estaba poniendo caliente.

-Ah... ah! Ummm Itachi... no paares!-Gimió Kakashi, que parecía haber entrado ya en la fase orgásmica.

Itachi sigui besando las ingles, mientras cogía un cuchillo que siempre llevaba encima. Y poco a poco, fue rasgando sus calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto el bonito miembro alzado del peliplateado. Kakashi ya ni podía pensar, solo gemía y arañaba la espalda del Uchiha mayor mientras este le chupaba con pasión el miembro, tocando a su vez los testiculos, haciendo llegar al cielo al peliplateado, que no podía parar de gemir. Tantas veces había esperado este momento, que ahora le parecía el mejor de su vida.

-Itachi! Más, más, más!- Gemía Kakashi, empujando la cabeza del moreno hacía su miembro.- Comételo todo! Ahh! Mm!

Itachi, pero, iba a lo suyo y pronto se cansó de chupar, asi que giró al manager y poco a poco, fue lamiendole la entrada, metiendo la lengua hasta lo más hondo, dejandose llevar por su sabor. Tenía que reconocer que estaba buenissimo. Poco a poco, fue penetrandole, mientras que la otra mano se ocupaba de hacerle sentir placer en la parte de delante también.

-La tienes... tan estrechaa..-Dijo mientras gemía apasionadamente.

Kakashi se posicionó encima de él. Deseaba cabalgar como un cowboy haría en un rodeo, y empezó a votar suavemente, para acostumbrarse al miembro desconocido que le estaba desgarrando el ano. Pero Itachi, harto de rodeos, le hizo augmentar el ritmo, provocando gemidos de dolor y placer por parte de Kakashi.

-Va! Cabalca sobre mi... capullo..-Decía mientras, extasiado, observaba moverse su amante encima de él, completamente ido.

-AHHH! Mmm! Me voy... me voy a VENIR! Ahh!-Gritó Kakashi, arqueandose como un gato, haciendo más pequeña si se podía la entrada.

-Ooh! Dios! Que estrecha la tienes! Ahh.. AHH!-Gimió mientras Itachi, notando su eyaculación, llenando enteramente a Kakashi de su semen blanquecino.

Poco a poco, fue saliendo del interior de Kakashi y sin decir nada, fue vistiendose. Kakashi aun estaba en el suelo, extasiado. No podía decir nada, sabía que para Itachi solo había sido sexo, pero él le quería como a nadie.

-Como siempre, tan bueno en la cama...-Susurró Kakashi.

Itachi no dijo nada. Ni siquiera lo miró. Solo lo miró cuando iba a salir por la puerta, diciendo por lo bajo:

-Voy ha hacer mio al Uzumaki. No quiero que te metas.

Y dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Kakashi extendido en el suelo, sin poder reaccionar. No podía impedirlo. Pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Se miró al miembro. Aun tenía ganas de acción, ya que ver a Itachi tan sensual le había despertado de nuevo sus ganas. Poco a poco, cansado, fue bajando la mano hacía el, sintiendo de nuevo al Uchiha dentro de él, volviendo a los gemidos que poco antes había hecho.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una hermosa chica descansaba en un bar. Vestía muy provocativa, con una falda cortita y un atractivo top, todo de color rosa, que combinaba a la perfección con su cabellera larga recogida en un sensual moño. Sonrió malevolamente. Todo salía a su perfección. Sasuke sería suyo para siempre.

* * *

_Ohayo! Wahh! Os ha gustado? A que si, a que si? A mi no! xDD. Bueno, supongo que esta bien, pero esque soy asi de pesimista jajaja. Gracias por los reviews recibidos! No sabeis la ilusion que me hizo ver tantos y tan largos y bonitos! xDD. He dejado un poco de intriga... aseguro que Sakura dara guerrilla, aunque sea en un capitulo xDDD. Espero poder actualizar pronto, hasta entonces, esperad xDDD._

_A los lectores de amor del diablo, pronto colgare el proximo drabble, lo vereis en dos o tres dias (espero)._

_Y ahora, a contestar reviews!_

_**Kandara:** Hi! Owo muchas gracias por enviarme de nuevo un review! Um... mas cruel? Bueno, lo he intentado, pero creo que esto de hacerlo mas cruel no es lo mio xDDD. Para cruel, ya me tengo a mi misma, mejor lo dejamos asi xDD. A mi tambien me encanta la sangre, habra muertes, te lo aseguro jujuju xD. Bueno, espero tus criticas! Gracias!_

_**Pilikita y Kororito:** Owo estoy enferma? Y tu tambien? xDDD Pues bueno, yo si devo estarlo xDD. U.U ademas de enferma, deprabada y loca.. si es que soy un buen elemento jajaja. Bueno, gracias por dejar un review tan... peculiar? xD._

_**Estherkyubi:** Nas! Owo si, me gusta porque la palabra kyubi me encanta - y si que es original, si... el mio, me lo puse hace años por un personaje de chobits y ahora todos me conocen como kotoko, asi que ya me he acostumbrado a poner siempre el mismo nick xD. Si que esta loco, si (ita) de hecho, pocos fics he visto yo en que Ita no sea malo jajaja. Itasasu? Bueno, me lo pensare jujuju, aunque no creo, porque quedaria mal. Por cierto, mi direccion esta en mi profile . Gracias por el review!_

_**Arli-chan:** Wiii! Tu y tu peasho review xD. Si, es que me encanta hacerlos sufrir... y creo que si no fueramos los autores, serian ellos mismos jajaja. Los humanos tenemos esa actitud masoquista xDD. A mi Itachi y Sai me caen bien babas son malos malosos xDD (adoro los malos malosos... todos menos Orochiwarro y Kabuto). Bueno, gracias por el review! Ya me diras que te ha parecido este capitulo ._

_**mahokusweetcandy:** Hi! Owo no te gusta el narusasu? A mi si -. No sabes lo genial que es hacerle doble personalidad a Naruto! Si es que en verdad Sasuke es un principiante jajaja. Bueno, espero que no te importe... no se si hare mas lemon hasta que acabe (me han pedido que no lo acabe aun jajaja, asi que talvez hay algo que gira la tortilla y sale mas lemon, nunca se sabe xD). Bueno, aun asi, espero que me sigas leyendo! Gracias por el review!_

_**Miaru:** Wii! Hi! Jajaja, me alegro que te guste la pareja Kashita! A mi tambien me encanta, creo que lo pondre en mas fics (ya tengo pensada una historia jujuju) y bueno, aqui tienes la continuacion... esta capi especial para kashita! xD_

_**lovekiba:** Wnas! Gracias por dejarme otro review, me ha hecho muy feliz! Me alegro que te gustase lo del final, espero que tambien te guste este capitulo! Ya me diras algo _

_**maca-chan:** En serio te gusta la historia? Me alegro! No sabes lo bien que me sientan estas cosas . Si, a Kashi le guta Ita, ya lo has podido comprobar en este capi jajaja. Y bueno, no te preocupes por no dejar review, mientras lo dejes de vez en cuando... jajaja, yo ya toy feliz xD._

_Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews! No sabeis lo feliz que me haceis! Soy feliz xDDD. Bueno, el proximo capitulo talvez sera el penultimo... (depende de si se continuar la historia xDD. Talvez hago algun capitulo extra, ya veremos... podeis enviar sugerencias ). Bueno, eso es todo... nos vemos! Sayo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! se agacha porque una lluvia de piedras viene hacia ella Arg! Lo siento, lo siento, se que he tardado mucho! No es mi culpa, matenla a ella! señala a su musa Se fue de vacaciones! Bueno, lo importante es que estoy bien... y si me matais, nadie podra continuar la historia! ojos de perro degollado Muchas gracias por los reviews! A ver si llegamos a 30, me haria mucha ilusión (para una mala escritora como yo, 30 son un lujo dificil de preever xD). Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 6... Ya me direis que tal! En este capitulo, Itachi es muy malo maloso... me dijisteis que lo hiciese cruel y he creado un monstruo! Y ya esta! A leer xD_

_**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia ningun personaje me pertenece (de momento xDDD) sino que pertenecen al creador de Naruto. Pero ya veras cuando consiga quitarte a Neji! Jujujujuju el me pertenece xDDD. (es muy problematico cambiarlo xDDD asi que siempre el mismo)._

* * *

El pasillo oscuro se alargaba y alargaba como si no tuviera final. Las paredes de piedra caliza estaban humedas y sucias y las pocas lamparas iluminaban pobremente el corredor, dejando zonas de oscuridad. Vió a alguien delante suyo, mirandolo. Quien le dirigía una mirada tan penetrante? El moreno se acercó con la mano extendida, como si quisiera tocar al hombre que le miraba unos metros más allá. Ninguno de los dos se movió entonces.

-Quien eres?- Preguntó Sasuke con un hilo de voz y un nudo en la boca. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso y asustado y no entendía porque esos ojos le inspiraban tanto temor.

No respondió a su pregunta, pero Sasuke notaba esos ojos rojos clavados en los suyos, esos ojos que cada vez le inspiraban más temor y a la vez, una profunda e inexplicable atracción hacia ellos. Se acercó un paso más, rozando la tela negra que cubría el cuerpo del extraño personaje. Como si Sasuke hubiera tocado humo, el cuerpo del hombre empezó a desvanecerse cual mariposas espantadas se tratase. Lo último que vió Sasuke fue la tenebrosa y inquietante sonrisa que el desconocido le dirigió. Una mirada que conocía demasiado bien.

-Es mio-Dijo en su mente, mientras la última mariposa de humo huía por el corredor.

En ese momento, Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo blanco de su habitación. Respiraba entrecortadamente y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente. Una corriente de aire frio entraba por la ventana entreabierta del piso y hacía tiritar al moreno, al cual la pesadilla le había dejado temblando de miedo y terror. Miró a su costado rápidamente como si temiera que, si no veía a Naruto en ese mismo momento, su corazón se apagara cual vela al viento. La cabeza rubia del Uzumaki se asomaba algo desordenada por debajo de la sabana. Se movió un poco, dejando ver su cara feliz y tranquila que el estado de sueño le ofrecía.

Sasuke sonrió ante tal enternecedora visión y besó su frente con delicadeza, antes de salir de la cama y calzarse rápidamente. Esta vez, no le dejaría escapar. Acabaría con la vida del que tanto había odiado por él, y por la persona que con un simple beso en la mejilla le había salvado del mundo de tinieblas que por culpa de su oscuro pasado estaba entrando. Nunca se había atrevido a confesar lo que de verdad pasó antes de la muerte de sus padres... la verdadera historia.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke se acercó tembloroso al Uchiha mayor que le hacía señas desde la puerta de su habitación para que se acercara. Su hermano le provocaba temor y admiración, sentimientos opuestos pero muy ligados entre sí. Itachi sabía todo eso y no pensaba dudar más en utilizarlo para su benefició._

_-Onii-san... que quieres?- Preguntó con una vocecita dulce y atemorizada del niño de 7 años que era._

_-A ti.- Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisetra y lo empujó a su habitación, entrando él detras y cerrando la puerta con pestillo- Ahora estamos solos. Y, por una vez, voy a dedicarme enteramente a ti._

_Mientras hablaba, Itachi iba acercandose a su hermano pequeño. Sasuke estaba atemorizado, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que devía decirle su tan admirado Itachi. Este se agachó y le besó con violencia sus lavios, mordiendolos y introduciendo sin ninguna dificultad la lengua, recorriendo toda la boca del pobre Sasuke, que no sabía donde meterse. Cuando notó que le faltaba la respiración, se apartó para contemplar a su hermano, que se tocaba los lavios hinchados con expresión de dolor. No le importó lo más mínimo y, volviendose a acercar, le metió la mano dentro del pantaloncito negro que Sasuke llevaba. Toco con desenfreno el pequeño miembro en desarollo del Uchiha, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza o amor. Agitaba su mano de arriba a abajo, haciendo saltar lágrimas al pobre Sasuke, que no entendía lo que pasaba._

_-Onii-san... para..-consiguió articular Sasuke._

_Itachi sacó la mano del pantalon para mirarlo fija y friamente. Despues, con rapideza, se bajó los pantalones y los boxers, mostrando su mas potente erección delante de un asustado niño._

_-Chupa-ordenó simplemente el hermano mayor._

_Sasuke ya no recordaba las veces que su hermano le hizo esa proposición, después de que él obedeciera con temor. Esperaba atemorizado a que las llamadas continuas a la habitación de su hermano mayor no se produjeran, pero eso nunca sucedía y las violaciones se iban produciendo cada vez más violentas, continuas y dolorosas._

_Pero un día, todo fue diferente. Itachi tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento y no tocó ni un pelo a su hermano. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaban por si solos. Sasuke se entristeció y con un hilo de voz y mucha inocencia, preguntó el porque de su tristeza._

_-No quería... nunca quise... si no lo hacía yo, lo haría alguien de la familia más bruscamente.. no pude evitar causarte daño. Todo es culpa de la familia._

_Itachi le comenzó a contar una historia algo subrealista de mafias, violaciones y peleas que Sasuke se creyó al dedillo. Volvió a confiar en el que rato antes había sido su persona más odiada. Y en su pequeño corazoncito, empezó a emerger la idea de una venganza, en la que todos los que habían provocado su dolor y el de su hermano morirían sin compasión. Mientras, Itachi sonreía por lo bajo, haciendo falsas promesas sobre una huida, las cuales Sasuke se creyó, al igual que la destartalada historia._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Pero esa huida nunca se produjo- Pensó amargamente Sasuke, recordando como su hermano le había delatado y los días en que él, junto al mejor amigo de Itachi, Kakashi, habían recorrido las salas de juicios, reclamando justicia. Por suerte, él era menor de edad y no le cayó una gran condena. Solo Kakashi había estado a su lado en ese momento y por eso, Sasuke le guardaba un profundo respeto.

Desayunó rápidamente un café cargado y una magdalena algo seca y se dirigió a la puerta de la salida. Pero allí se encontró con una pelirosada que estaba apunto de tocar el timbre, muy sonriente.

-MI AMOR!- Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeandole el cuello con ambos brazos y colocando su pierna en un lugar estrategico entre las de Sasuke. Este le miró asustado, recordando a la joven actriz que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que se habían conocido en un casting. La empujó fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta suave pero energeticamente.

-Anda! Me vas a invitar a un café? Que feliz soy!

Sakura cogió del brazo a su "querido" y lo condujó hasta el café más caro y elegante de la ciudad. Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar. Tenía que sacarse de encima a la ojiverde como fuera.

Naruto despertó solo en la cama. Palpeó donde dormía Sasuke y se asutó un poco. Entonces comprendió que estariía en el piso de abajo y se fue a duchar, ritual que seguía con esmero desde que había ido a instalarse a casa del Uchiha. Se quitó el pantalon con el que dormía, de color naranja y azul, y se metió en la ducha con delicadeza, no fuera a ser que resvalara. Accionó el agua y, de inmediato, gotas frias recorrieron su musculoso cuerpo, deslizandose por todos los rincones de la musculatura del Uzumaki. Cuando iba a cerrar la llave, pero, alguien lo hizo por él.

-Déjame que te ayude.- Cogió sus manos con una sola de las suyas y la ató al grifo con una cuerda que llevaba en su muñeca. Le besó el cuello, lamiendolo y Naruto se estremeció bajo esas caricias y lametones que el mayor de los Uchiha le producía. No sabía como reaccionar. Su cuerpo se había paralizado ante el dolor y el temor que los recuerdos pasados le producían. Itachi, con las manos llenas de jabón, recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio, parandose a las partes más erogenas del ojiazul. Retorció los pezones de Naruto mientras subía su boca hasta el lóbulo derecho, el cual mordió y chupó con pasión contenida.

Naruto solo sentía dolor. Las caricias de Itachi eran expertas pero dolorosas y no paraba de arquearse, intentando soltarse, cada vez que Itachi presionaba alguna parte de su cuerpo. Su miembro, accionado por las caricias, empezaba a levantarse al contrario de lo que él quería. Sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar, tiñendo el jabón blanco del tono rojizo de la sangre. Al fín, Naruto se rindió y se dejó llevar, deseando solamente que llegara el final de su martirio y buscando con el pensamiento al moreno, que no aparecía.

Itachi, contento al fin de ver a su juguete tan sumiso, esbaldió el cuerpo enjabonado del Uzumaki con agua y despues lo recorrió con la lengua, dejando el grifo abierto, congelando con agua fría las manos del rubio, que ya no sentía nada. Itachi bajó hasta su miembro ya erecto y empezó a lamer con experiencia, primero el glande y luego toda la longitud, metiendose el pene entero del Uzumaki en su cavidad. Al poco, el espeso líquido blanco salió expulsado directamente a la gargante de Itachi, que trago relamiendose.

-Ahora me toca a mi.- Susurró a la oreja del rubio, mientras metía dos dedos en la boca del Uzumaki, mojándolos de la saliva de este.

Naruto sabía lo que llegaba ahora. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, un último esfuerzo que nada pudo hacer contra la intromisión que Itachi hizo con sus dedos en el estrecho ano de Naruto. Un solo pensamiento pasó entonces por la cabeza de Naruto.

-_Me va a violar...-_Y no estaba equivocado.

-Haber... un pastel de arandanos y un café con hielo, por favor.- Pidió la muchacha mientras Sasuke negaba con la cabeza, indicandole a la joven camarera, que se lo comía con los ojos, que él no quería nada.

-Cariño, si no comes te vas a quedar en los huesos.- Le aconsejó la Haruno para pasar a relatarle la historia de una compañera suya que estaba en la UVI a causa de la bulimia.

Pero Sasuke no la escuchaba. Su mente vagaba solo por esa sonrisa que Naruto había hecho esa mañana y el plan que estaba tramando para quitarse de encima la pesada de la pelirosa y acudir a matar al que había estropeado su vida. Pero unas palabras le volvieron a la realidad, augmentando sus problemas.

-Allí me dijeron que estaba embarazada, no sabes como me emocioné al sentir eso! Solo había un padre posible y ese eres tu. Aun recuerdo con dulzura esa noche de la fiesta en la que ambos...-Sakura no acabó la frase, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

A Sasuke le costó asimilar todo el contenido de esa frase. Pero cuando al fin reaccionó, lo hizo para mal.

-QUEEEEEEÉ?- Sasuke se levantó de la silla gritando, mientras todos los clientes del café se lo quedaban mirando.- QUE ESTAS QUÉ?

Sakura lo miró atonita y algo contenta. Su escamoso plan había funcionado y había conseguido meter en la cabeza del Uchiha algunas dudas acerca de que hacer sobre su vida. Solo faltaba conducir la conversación a sitios deseados y sacarse de encima al rubio. Nadie impediria que Sakura se hiciese con toda la fortuna del Uchiha. Ni siquiera un rubio hiperactivo.

En ese instante, Sasuke tubo un mal presentimiento. El ser que más quería estaba en peligro! Ni se acordó de la declaración de la ojiverde ni su venganza, en su mente solo había cabida para el ojiazul que lo esperaba durmiendo en casa, o eso pensaba él. Se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia su casa.

Itachi comenzó a bombear los dedos en su entrada, a la vez que retomaba el abandonado cuello entre sus lavios, dejando marcas rojas de sus chupetones. Colocó al Uzumaki contra la pared y, de una sola vez, lo embistió, cortandole la respiración por unos segundos y haciendo que a Naruto le saltaran lágrimones como puños.

-_Sasuke..._- Su último pensamiento antes de caer en una especie de inconsciencia fue para el tierno moreno al que llevaba rato llamando sin respuesta.

Aun así, podía notar el miembro de Itachi entrando y saliendo, desgarrando antiguas cicatrices, anímicas y físicas. Un hilo de sangre manchó el pene, pero Itachi ni se dió cuenta y empezó a acelerar las sacudidas, a la vez que gemía muy bajito, recordando el tiempo que había estado sin ese rubio tan estrecho. Naruto dejó de sentir el dolor, ya no sentía nada, ni los gemidos, ni las embestidas, ni el caliente aliento que chocaba contra su cuello a cada penetración. Tampoco notó el semen que inundó su ano en el momento que Itachi llegaba al climax, acompañado de un gemido grave, ronco y profundo. El rubio cayó al fin inconsciente en los brazos del Uchiha, que lo desató y le besó con furia.

-Tan estrecho como siempre...-Itachhi le besó de nuevo, esta vez en la mejilla.- No te voy a dejar escapar NUNCA.

Lo llevó a la cama que minutos antes Naruto ocupaba y le vistió con las primeras prendas que encontró sueltas por el suelo.

-Allí donde vamos no necesitaras ropa.- Dijo el moreno, más para sí que para el inconsciente Naruto.

Después lo llevó escaleras abajo hasta su coche, un Mercedes Benz que esperaba aparcado en la acera con una sombra musculosa dentro del coche.

-Arranca- Ordenó mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

De repente, un moreno con los ojos negros y profundos apareció por la esquina, corriendo. Lo reconoció en seguida como su hermano pequeño y sonrió con malicia, despidiendole con la mano.

Sasuke no necesitó comprobar dentro de la casa. Sabía a que había venido y tambien sabía que no encontraría lo que buscaba dentro de la casa. Solo le quedaba una solución. Rescataría a Naruto de las garras de su hermano y lo haría con la ayuda fiel de su manager peliplateado.

* * *

_Y aqui se acabó! Prometo poner más Kashixita! Y en el proximo capitulo, saldran muchos personajes nuevos.. a ver si al final lo voy a continuar mas de lo que me esperaba xD. Bueno, tambien he recibido muchos reviews esta vez... yo no se como me lo hago, que este fic es el que recibe mas y el que menos me gusta xDDD. Igualmente, gracias a todos por los reviews recibidos! Aqui os contesto a todos :_

_**Kandara:** Se esconde debajo de la silla Lo sientoooo! Pido perdon al mundo enteroooo! Me dijiste que lo hiciese cruel y se ha descontrolado! Ahora no sabe lo que hace! xDD. Bueno, tranqui que lio hay... y ya se como acabarlo! Wahahah esque tengo una ilusion que no me la quita nadie, ya la dire en el ultimo capitulo (no hago spoilers xD). Gracias por el reviews, si hasta me has enviado uno en amor yaoi! Soy muy feliz ._

_**Fati-chan:** Ero-sensei! se inclina La sensei mas pervertida de todo Fanfiction! xDD. Gracias por tus alagos.. si, buscaba una pareja original y se me ocurrio el Kakaita, que tampoco es tan cogida por los pelos (no como el KibaGaa... haber... cuando han hablado alguna vez estos dos? Nunca! xDD) y tambien queria que Naru llevara las riendas, ya que Sasuke es un desastibilizado emocionalmente (o como se escriba xD) y veia a Naru con mas experiencia para ser seme la primera vez... despues ya se pelearan, ya xDDD. Si, yo tambien estoy leyendo ese fic itanaru, me gusta mucho esa pareja, es que Ita se los lleva de calle a todos! O xDDD. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review, espero verte de nuevo por aqui! Y sobre lo que soy buena escribiendo... de eso aun tengo mis dudas xD._

_**lovekiba:** Wiii! Hi! Gracias por dejarme review! Bueno, no se si lo voy a acabar en el 8... es que se me estan ocurriendo algunas ideas y mira, haber si consigo continuarlo aunque sea un poco mas _

_**Yuki Souma:** Wiii! Hola Principe! le reverencia Buen, muchas gracias por tu review! Seguramente, si sigo el fic un poco mas, habra lemon sasunaru, o por lo menos, habra mas shonen-ai xDDD (de esas discusiones que tanto me gustan entre ellos dos). Intentare que Sasu sea seme, aunque me guste mas de doncella virginal xD. Gracias por el review!_

_Bueno, 4 reviews... Esta bien para ser yo xDDD. Ya tengo pensado el proximo capitulo, asi que espero continuar pronto... eso es todo! Nos vemos en el proximo cap!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hii!! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo! Sí, ni estoy muerta, ni he entrado en coma ni me he echado novio... he vuelto aquí con un nuevo capitulo!! xDD. Y, aventurando, seguramente de los últimos!! Pero bueno, no quiero decir nada porque nunca se sabe la musa esta tonta la de vueltas que te puede dar en la imaginación xDDD. Se que he tardado una milionada de años, pero es que entre que se me estropeó el pc y que no tenía inspiración... pero vuelvo a estar aquí con mas fuerza que nunca!! Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo, va dedicado especialmente a los que me leeis y me dejáis review!! En serio, mil gracias! _

_**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia mia, no he creado ningun personaje de Kishi-sensei (él me obliga a decirlo! En verdad son todos míos, pero no lo quiere reconocer! Serás orgulloso, maldita sea!!) Aunque cuando gane el juicio, Neji será al fin mio... kukuku.. de momento, solo me conformo con raptarlo de vez en cuando xD._

* * *

Cuando Naruto recuperó la conciencia, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su cabeza parecía querer estallar y le palpitaba mucho, como si tuviera corazón propio. Aunque estaba estirado en algun sitio comodo, seguramente una cama, estaba muy incomodo, atado de manos y pies y totalmente desnudo. En un intento de cambiar de posición, apoyó el culo en la cama y vió las estrellas. Un dolor intenso le recorrió todo el recto y la espina dorsal y entonces recordó perfectamente que hacía allí. Y porque se encontraba tan mal. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero descubrió que también los tenía tapados.

Para su alivio, no le habían amordazado, así que inspiró aire y gritó. Bueno, más bien lo intentó, porque de su garganta solo salió un débil quejido. Así no vendría a salvarlo ni su madre. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero sin exito alguno. Al fín, logró articular alguna palabra.

-Por favor...-murmuró, desesperado.

Entonces, alguien entró en la habitación. Pudo oír su respiración, el golpe de la puerta, sus pasos. Y también pudo oler su perfume. Él perfume característico del Uchiha mayor. Se revolvió en la cama, intentando soltarse de sus ataduras para escapar. Pero no podía y notaba como poco a poco el moreno iba acercandose.

-No...no..-Decía. Podía notar como se le empañaban los ojos. Porque no podía ser un poco más fuerte?-Otra vez no...

Se oyó una carcajada que estremeció al rubio. Notó como el colchón se hundía bajo el peso del mayor, que ya había empezado a acariciar con deseo el pecho desnudo de Naruto.

-Mmm... que delicioso-Dijo con voz ronca, acercandose a su oreja. Al oír su voz, recordó irremediablemente todo lo que hasta el momento Itachi le había hecho pasar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El moreno se inclinó y le robó un beso apasionado y furioso al rubio, mientras él gemía y se retorcía, pidiendo por dentro que su martirio acabara ya.

-Que sabroso.-Su voz sonaba lujuriosa.-Pero porque tiemblas? Aunque da igual, te ves encantador así.

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos para intentar aguantar el dolor que pensaba que le esperaba. Pero en vez de eso, notó como el moreno se levantaba y oyó sus pasos dando vueltas por la sala.

-No he venido para eso, pero.-Su voz ahora sonaba como siempre, tranquila y pausada aunque algo amenazante.-Quiero que sepas que si mi estupido hermanito se atreve a entrar aquí, morirá irremediablemente bajo mis manos. Y que sepas que no lo pienso lamentar. Ahora estas en mi casa, eres de mi propiedad y odio que me roben. Así que vete olvidando de que se pase por aquí el chulito de Sasuke. Porque no va a poder ni entrar. Si entra lo tendré que matar...-De repente, Naruto pudo percibir un deje de tristeza en su voz. Tal vez le apenaba tener que matar a Sasuke?

-No... no le hagas nada a Sasuke!-Dijo,alzando un poco más la voz.

-Shh.. no hables. Solo déjate llevar.

-No...- naruto se revolvió en su cama. Solo con pensar en todas la aberraciones que había tenido que sufrir de parte del moreno.. no quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba.

-Volverás a ser mío...-Naruto notó como Itachi se desnudaba y, inconscientemente, acurrucó todo el cuerpo para evitar el dolor. La tortura empezaba de nuevo.

Sasuke entró rapidamente en el edificio de su trabajo, pensando en encontrar allí a Kakashi. Había buscado en su casa, pero no había encontrado nada ni nadie. Desesperado, había intentado en muchos más lugares, pero nada había funcionado. Y aunque dudaba de encontrarlo allí un día de fiesta, entró con decisión, seguido de Sakura, la cual había perseguido todos sus pasos como un perro guardian. Un perro guardian muy pesado. Sonreía, como si la desesperación de su "amado" Sasuke-kun le divirtiera mucho.

-Sasuke-kun, adonde vas ahora. amor?-Dijo, sensualmente, acercandose a él con rápidez.

-Y tu estas embrazada? No lo parece. Apartate de mi y déjame en paz.- Le reprochó el moreno, empujándola. Estaba ya harto de sus insinuaciones.

-Sasuke-koi, porque eres tan malo conmigo.-Dijo la pelirosada, haciendo pucheros.

El moreno, pero, no le hizo ni caso y cogió el ascensor para subir al 3er piso, donde trabajaba Kakashi. Al entrar, el panorama que encontró lo dejó momentaneamente en estado de shock. Todas las ventanas del despacho estaban cerradas y las persianas bajadas. Una espesa neblina se aflopaba en el techo. Olía a sudor, alchohol y tabajo. Y con la cabeza apoyada encima de la mesa, estaba kakashi. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir la mona. A su lado, había un vaso vacío y una botella de Jack Daniels de igual manera.

Sasuke se acercó con cuidado, mirando por donde pasaba para no pisar nada de lo uqe había en el suelo. zarandeó a su manager fuertemente para qeu se despertara, aunque parecía realmente estar muy mal. Se había pasado toda la noche con la sola compañía de Jack Daniels.

-Kakashi.- Dijo, intentando no despertarlo de golpe.-Despierta.

Este, al fín, entreabrió los ojos, inyectados en sangre.

-Sasuke... Que pasa? Estoy muerto?-El peliplateado parecía ido. Su aliento apestaba fuertemente a alcohol.

-Que ha pasado, Kakashi!? Porque estás así?-El moreno parecía al borde del llanto. Ver a su mejor amigo en tal estado, tan lamentable, le entristecía y no era lo mejor para la situación en la que estaba.

-Esto? Ah... la borrachera...-Kakashi se incorporó con dificultad.-Joder la resaca, como me duele la cabeza.-Dijo más bajo, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos.- Verás, necesitaba una noche con mi amigo Jack, hacía tiempo que no hablavamos. En definitiva, necesitaba ahogar las penas.-Se masajeó la cabeza intentando que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza.-Eh? Que pasa? Estas llorando?

-No...-Sasuke meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.-Solo es que verte así después de todo lo que esta pasando.. se me estan acomulando los problemas.. Pero no es nada... Es que... Itachi se ha llevado a Naruto a su casa y conociendole, seguro que le ha hecho de todo... Y yo no lo puedo ayudar! Ya no se que hacer, a quien acudir...-Bajó la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas y se las quitó con un brusco movimiento del brazo.

Se dejó caer en la silla y lanzó un largo suspiro de cansancio. Al menos, había encontrado a Kakashi. Este se levantó y aunque se tambaleó un poco, ayudó a Sasuke ha hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos, Sasuke, de nada sirve rendirse en este momento! Vamos a por Naruto!-Sus animos habían crecido, aunque le seguía doliendo muchissimo la cabeza.-Mierda de resaca!

Entonces, Kakashi se encontró con la mirada de la Haruno, que había contemplado todo desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus orbes verdes atravesaron las del peliplateado, que se enfureció.

-Sakura Haruno..-Su voz sonaba enfadada.-Que haces aquí? Te dije que no quería verte mariposeando alrededor de Sasuke. Vete!-El gritó resonó en su cabeza y tubo que dejar momentaneamente la posición de furía para masajearse de nuevo las sienes.

Ante esto, Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse y dejar en paz de una vez al moreno. Aun así, no salió de la sala.

-Que sepas, Sasuke... que yo no me rindo tan facilmente.-Y una vez dicho esto se marchó, con la cabeza alta y una mirada digna en sus ojos.

Sasuke la contempló y reflexionó sobre sus palabras, aunque decidió pensar en ella después de haber tenido al rubio en sus brazos. No pensaba permitir que Itachi se largara de rositas después de esta.

-Olvidaba que no se debe gritar con resaca-Kakashi se incorporó y sonrió a Sasuke.- Vamos, me da igual lo vigilada que esté la casa de Itachi, entraremos! Tengo unas palabras que comunicarle a tu hermano.

Sasuke asintió y sonrió. Miró la hora y vió que eran ya las 8:00h de la mañana. Había estado todo el día anterior buscando a su manager.

Ya no quedaban lágrimas qeu derramar ni gritos para chillar. Su voz estaba desgarrada y su alma, sucía y rota. Así se sentía Naruto cuando Itachi descargó por segunda vez su semilla dentro de él. El moreno era insaciable, y nunca se le agotaban las energías. Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo. Antiguas heridas volvían a sangrar, con más intensidad que nunca.

El Uchiha besó la frente del rubio y le desató el pañuelo con el que tapaba los ojos del Uzumaki. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe al ver la luz que reinaba en la habitación, procedente de una gran ventana donde se podía ver perfectamente el paisaje. Suspiró y, una vez contemplada toda la habitación, muy grande y bastante sosa, volvió a cerrar los ojos. No quería volver a ver su cara otra vez. La cara que tanto se parecía a la de Sasuke.

Alguien entró por la puerta. Se trataba de un muchacho castaó y con los ojos de igual color vestido tan solo con una camisa larga y blanca y unos boxers azul oscuro. Estaba sonrojado, avergonzado y caminaba mal, como si acabara de pasar por el mismo martirio que Naruto. Le sonrió intentando darle animos.

-Esto... Itachi-sama-El muchacho se refirió a él con respecto y se inclinó.

-Para que me interrumpes, Shoji. Espero que sea por una buena razón.-Itachi parecía muy enfadado.

-Una señorita le busca. Se hace llamar Sakura Haruno y dice que tiene muy buena información para usted, Itachi-sama. Sobre su hermano.-El chico habló mirando aun al suelo. Parecía totalmente aterrorizado por la presencia del mayor.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos al oír lo que Shoji le decía al moreno. Una muchacha que venía ha hablar sobre Sasuke! Su Sasuke! Tal vez era que él mismo la enviaba... entonces porque no venía?

Itachi sonrió al ver la reacción que tenía el rubio ante la mención del Uchiha menor. Decidió hacerle sufrir un poco.

-Hazla pasar a esta habitación.-Shoji asintió, se volvió a inclinar y salió con prisas de la habitación. Itachi acarició el pecho del rubio, sonriendo, y se colocó una bata por encima, para tapar su desnudez.

La pelirosada entró con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro. Parecía totalmente contenta de si misma.

-Te lo advertí, Uchiha.-Pensó mientras contemplaba al sodomizado Naruto y a su acompañante, que se dedicaba a acariciar todo su cuerpo con las manos y la mirada. Sakura carraspeó un poco para hacer notar su presencia y al fin, el moreno alzó la mirada.

-Siento molestarte, Itachi Uchiha, pero quería que supieras esto.-Sakura se sentó con toda familiaridad en la silla más cercana y cruzó las piernas, sensualmente, aunque eso no parecía afectar mucho al Uchiha. Sakura bufó flojito, enfadada por lo poco que afectaban sus encantos.- Al menos, Sasuke tartamudea de vez en cuanto.

-Estoy esperando.-Dijo solamente, sin dejar de tocar al rubio.

Sakura se colocó mejor y, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, relató a explicarle todo lo que había oído en el despacho de Kakashi. Naruto la miró con odio contenido, queriendo soltarse de sus amarras para pegarla. Como se atrevía a engañar de esa forma a SU Sasuke? El moreno, por su parte, notó las miradas del rubio y sonrió perversamente.

-Muy bien, te ayudaré. Quitaré todos mis guardias y dejaré que entre. Luego, claro, le capturaré... o le mataré. Pero tu que ganas con esto?-itachi contempló fijamente a Sakura.

-Yo solo quiero a Sasuke. Así que es lo único que te pido.-Sakura se levantó y hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-De acuerdo. Todo tuyo. Te quedarás toda la noche aquí. No creo que tarde mucho en aparecer a salvar a su querido Naruto.

El nombrado tiraba de manos y pies intentando librarse, aunque lo único que conseguía era hacerse daño, ya que ya sangraba.

Sakura asintió y se marchó de la habitación con una sonrisa. Itachi volvió a besar a la fuerza a Naruto, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos hasta que la respiración de ambos impidió que siguieran.

-Yo tambien me tengo que ir. Te estaré vigilando... Espero que te lo pases bien con tu querido Sasuke.-Sonrió y se marchó, dejando a Naruto en un estado lamentable.

Sus ojos empezaron a llorar. No era por él, sino que se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que le pasaba a Sasuke. Por su culpa, él y su hermano... pero no quería pensar en eso. Solo rezaba para que Sasuke se lo pensara mejor y decidiera no venir. Aguantaría toda la vida a Itachi con tal de que este no lo matara... solo tenía que pensarselo mejor... Con esos pensamientos, Naruto cerró los ojos, agotado y se durmió casi instantaneamente.

Unas caricias dulces le despertaron. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos negros que tanto conocía. Se le empañaron los ojos de la emoción al ver quien era. Sasuke había vuelto a por él.

Sasuke!-Naruto se lanzó a su cuello y se lo rodeó con los brazós, abrazandolo. Lo había echado tanto de menos.-Pensaba que no vendrías, sinceramente...

-Va, que baka estas hecho. Pues claro que vendría!-Sasuke sonrió y correspondió a su abrazo. También lo había añorado.

Entonces Naruto recordó toda la conversación que habían tenido Itachi y Sakura. No podía permitir que Sasuke corriera peligro de esa manera! Se separó del abrazo, intentando decirselo, pero Sasuke no le dejó hablar, sino que le besó en la boca, desesperadamente, como si hicieran meses de su separación. Naruto no se resistió mucho y se dejó llevar por las caricias que el Uchiha le hacía, totalmente extasiado de placer y sensualidad. Sus lenguas se buscaron igual de desesperadas que sus amos y recorieron ambas cabidades con desenfreno, cual perro que vuelve a casa por Navidad xD. Los pulmones les recordaron a los dos que el aire no era infinito y se separaron, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrosadas.

El ruido de una puerta interrumipió el momento. Itachi aparecía en ella con una sonrisa recorriendo su rostro. Una sonrisa tenebrosa. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sasuke. Esa sonrisa era identica a la de su sueño de dos días atrás.

-Vaya, siempre molestando. Veo que no aprendes la lección, estupido hermano menor. Tendrás que aprenderla a la fuerza...

* * *

_Y bueno, todo lo bueno se acaba... y lo malo también xDD. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, espero poder continuarlo pronto (o, al menos, no tardar 5 meses.. que rabia de ordenador!!). Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! Espero que este capitulo tenga la misma aceptación (que para mi ya es mucho xD). _

_**Kandy:** Wenas!! Claro que me acuerdo de ti!! Tengo una memoria de elefante wahahahaha xD. Me alegroq eu te guste, sí, pobrecito Naruto... es el punto de mira para todas las desgracias. Es que tiene una pinta de desgraciado... al igual que Sasuke, este tambien va de desgraciado por la vida xD. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo! A sido cruel (creo..). Muchas gracias por dejarme review, tanto aquí como en amor yaoi! En serio, te lo agradezco muchissimo!_

_**Fati-chan:** xDDD. Bueno, viendo como esta todo el mundo... a ver si van ha hacer un suicido colectivo o algo así xDD. Y Itachi, el unico superviviente, vivió feliz y comió perdiz xDDD. Pero ya nos conocemos a Sasuke, el niño trauma xDD Y Naruto.. quien fuera psicologa en esa ciudad, te forras! Bueno, muchissimas gracias por tus comentarios, en serio crees que escribo bien? Yo creo que voy a peor, como los cangrejos xDD. Gracias por dejar review y espero que este cap tambien te guste _

_**Daniela:** Uix, uix, no me hagas recordar el capitulo 2, que verguenza de capitulo xDD. Bueno, sobre la relacion Itachixnaruto.. si has leido más verás que es más una relación... a lo sado xDD. Bueno, tampoco, es solo que Itachi le va esto de hacer sufrir a la gente y tal, va con su ADN (Porque crees que Sasu nos hace sufrir tanto en la serie? Sus genes!!). Me alegro qeu te haya gustado el fic, espero que no hayas cambiado de opinion leyendo la continuacion xD. Gracias por tu review!_

_**Aiko-chan:** Todo de golpe? Y has sobrevivido? Uau!! Eres un milagro de la naturaleza!! xDD. Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que no te haya decepcionado u.u, gracias por tu review, eres muy amable!! Nos vemos (espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez ')_

_**Yukinita:** Pues como ves, no lo he abandonado! Pobrecito, es la joya de mis ojos, mi primer fic sasunaru!! Y de los más largos que he escrito nunca. Bueno, a mi Itachi me gusta cruel... es un sanginario xDDD Me encantan los Itachis sanguinarios babas xDD Y esta escrito en el ADN de Naruto que le toca sufrir (igual que el ADN Uchiha dice que han sufrir a la gente xDD). Espero que te guste este capitulo!! Muchissimas gracias por tu review!!_

_Y bueno, hasta aquí lo que se daba... espero que os haya gustado!! A mi me ha encantado escribirlo . Siento no haber puesto personajes nuevos, al final deseché la idea, era demasiado... nose, rara y pesada xDD y me decanté por esta. Bueno, muchas gracias a todo el mundo por leerme! Espero que este tenga la misma aceptacion ._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi!! Bueno, pues llegamos al último capitulo... Sí, el final de la historia... Es un poco duro dejaros xD. Pero bueno, ya he escrito el final, asi que ahora no voy a tirarme atrás! Además, me habeis apoyado muchisimo y eso para mi es muy importante, muchas garcias por los 37 reviews recibidos! Seguro que hay gente que pensara que 37 son muy pocos, pero a mi me parecen muchisimos. Bueno, me dejo de sentimentalismos xD. Por último quería dedicar este fic a una persona que me ha ayudado mucho a continuarlo y que sin ella, talvez no estaría hoy publicando el final... **Kandy **(o **Kandara**, como prefieras xD), va por ti, por todos los reviews, por no haber fallado en ningun capitulo. Muchas gracias, te dedico el fic . _

_**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia mia, no he creado ningun personaje de Kishi-sensei (él me obliga a decirlo! En verdad son todos míos, pero no lo quiere reconocer! Serás orgulloso, maldita sea!!) Aunque cuando gane el juicio, Neji será al fin mio... kukuku.. de momento, solo me conformo con raptarlo de vez en cuando xD (y esconderme debajo de su cama cada noche xD)._

* * *

El cuerpo de Itachi se recortaba en el marco de la puerta. Vestía con unos simples tejanos medio rotos que le hacían parecer irresistible. En la cara, una sonrisa dibujada. En su mano, el puño cerrado indicaba alerta. En sus ojos, un destello de ira.

Sasuke se tesó y se posicionó para luchar. Porque sabía que su hermano iría a por él. Y no pensaba perder.

Tal y como Sasuke había predicho, Itachi se abalanzó contra él.

-¡No, Itachi!-Chilló, corriendo hacia donde se contraban los Uchiha. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Con el puño cerrado, Itachi golpeó el rostro del menor, haciendo que este escupiera sangre. Le había arrancado un diente de golpe. Sasuke contestó con igual fiereza y ambos, desencadenando una serie de puñetazos y patadas, se enzarzaron en la pelea en la que ninguno de los dos cedía. Naruto no sabía que hacer, solo podía mirar como ambos hermanos se peleaban por él. Pero no pensaba permitirlo, ni mucho menos.

Sasuke paró a duras penas la patada del Uchiha mayor, que le tiró hacia atrás. Su estado era lamentable. Un hilillo de sangre recorría su mejilla porque tenía una ceja rota y parecía que le costaba respirar (Itachi, de una patada, le había astillado una costilla). Tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y parecía muy cansado. Itachi, aunque estaba mejor que su hermano menor, también estaba algo tullido. Sangraba por la boca porque Sasuke le había partido el labio de un puñetazo y se tocaba el costado donde parecía haber recibido daño en algun tipo de organo.

-Esta vez se van a matar-Pensó, Naruto, el simple expectador que no sabía que hacer para parar esta batalla.

Miradas envenenadas que lo decían todo. Nadie hablaba, pero se decían mucho. Se miraban con odio contenido, preparandose de nuevo ambos para luchar. La primera lucha la ganaba Itachi, pero Sasuke no se iba a dejar vencer.

-¡Basta!-Chilló Naruto, interponiendose en medio antes de que cualquiera de los dos hiciera un movimiento.-¡Ya está bien de pelearos!-Se dirigió a Itachi, mirándole a los ojos.- Seré tuyo toda la vida si le dejas en paz.-Murmuró, desviando la mirada, intentando evitar los ojos suplicantes de Sasuke.

-¡No digas tonterias!-Chilló este, posicionandose en su espalda e intentando que se moviera.

Itachi solo rió ante esa escena.

-Jajajaja ¡Que salidas tienes Naruto!-Dijo, melosamente.- Si igualmente serás mío. Pero con este estorbo fuera del mapa.-Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron del miedo. ¡No había servido de nada lo que había hecho!-Y ahora, aparta. No quiero dañarte.

Naruto, pero, no se movió. Contempló a Itachi a los ojos y aunque tenía mucho miedo, se quedó estatico en el sitio.

-¡Naruto, cuidado!-Exclamó Sasuke, haciendo fuerza para que se moviera. Pero este no lo hacía.

Itachi lo miró, con un deje de ira en sus ojos.

-Así que no te apartas...-Su voz sonó cruel y atemorizante.-¡Pues te apartaré yo!

De un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, el hermano mayor envió al rubio al suelo, dejandolo inconsciente a su parecer. Después se volvió a lanzar contra Sasuke y de nuevo una lluvia de golpes y patadas se abalanzó hacia Sasuke, que en las condiciones que estaba, solo pudo intentar defenderse.

Pero Itachi estaba equivocado. Naruto no estaba inconsciente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, eso sí, y pensaba mientras la ira le recorría su cuerpo. Ira por todo lo que había sufrido desde que sus padres murieron. Ira por las multiples violaciones del moreno. ira por las malas miradas que muchos le lanzaban. ira contra el mundo.

Se fue levantando. Pero ya no era Naruto Uzumaki. Era la Ira. Los hermanos ni se percataron de sus movimientos. Estaban demasiado absortos en su propia lucha para fijarse en la batalla interior del ojiazul. Este observó alrededor. Y vió lo que buscaba. La bandeja de comida que había dejado allí Shoji para que se alimentara un poco. Y , en su interior, el cuchillo para cortar la carne. Ira sonrió.

Mientras, Sasuke se protegía de los golpes que su hermano le atestaba. Parecía cabreado de que Naruto hubiera preferido proteferle que salvarse. De repente, un líquido le salpicó en la cara. Delante de él, el cuerpo de su hermano mayor se convulsionaba entre espasmos de dolor. atravesando su cuello, había un cuchillo clavado en toda su longitud. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, manchando de sangre el parquet. Sus ojos, desorbitados, se fijaron en los de Sasuke. Parecía asustado, muy asustado, como nunca lo había visto él ojinegro.

-Itachi...-Dijo, acercandose.

-No... no puede... ser... era perfecto...-tosió sangre. Su voz se volvió forzada y ahogada.-Na...ru..to...-Y su cuerpo quedó inerte, sin vida. Itachi Uchiha acababa de morir.

A su lado Naruto lo miraba todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero no era el rubio de siempre. Su expresión estaba vacía de sentimiento. Y sus ojos, siempre de color azul cielo, parecían dos noches oscuras sin fin. Poco a poco, Sasuke pudo percibir el cambio en sus ojos, que con lentitud fueron volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo, confundido. Y entonces, vió el cadaver del Uchiha mayor, estirado en el suelo. Y el llanto acudió as u mirada.-Dios... lo he hecho yo.. ¡¡NO!!

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y a Sasuke, el simple espectador de tal belleza mortal, le parecío ver un brillo oscuro en ellas.

-Soy un asesino... Yo...-De repente, Naruto cayó al suelo inconsciente.

----

El día era lluvioso y las nuves, grises y oscuras. En un pequeño parque, delante de una tumba, un grupo de personas observaban el ataud que contenía el cadaver del que en vida había sido Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke, de negro, estaba entre esas personas. No lloraba ni creía que fuera ha hacerlo. De hecho, aun no se lo acababa de creer. Siempre había pensado que mataría a Itachi con sus propias manos. Pero naruto se le había adelantado.

Éste último no había podido acudir porque estaba inconsciente en el hospital. Aun no se había despertado desde la fatídica noche. Segun las infermeras, solía tener pesadillas. Pero eso era normal.

De Sakura no se sabía nada. Había desaparecido de la casa cuando se había enterado que Itachi estaba muerto. Lo más seguro es que Sasuke tuviera un hijo pululando por allí. O tal vez fuera solo una mentira más de la Haruno. Pero no le importaba. Nunca había soportado a la ojiverde.

Kakashi, vestido totalmente de negro como el Uchiha menor, se colocó a su lado, contemplando la vacía fosa donde pondrían el lecho mortal de Itachi. El cura empezó ha hablar, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuhaba. Ambos revivían los recuerdos pasados con el difunto Uchiha. Una lágrima traicionera cayó por la mejilla del Hatake. Se había prometido no llorar, pero no había podido cumplir su promesa.

-Sasuke. Huye de este país.-Dijo, bajito para que nadie más los oyera.-Sabes lo que sentía por Itachi. Te lo digo porque a ti también te quiero mucho. Pero no creo que pueda perdonar a Naruto. Así que huid.Su voz sonó dolida y expresiva, pero su rostro seguía inerte. Era la primera vez que Sasuke veía a su manager de esa manera.

-Lamento lo ocurrido.-Dijo, acariciándole el brazo como expresión de cariño. Kakashi sonrió sinceramente y esa fue la última vez que el mundo vió sonreir al peliblanco. Su vida nunca más sería igual.

Ambos siguieron contemplando el ataud en el que residía esa persona tan cercana. No quería llorar. No quería llorar pero las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué es la vida tan dolorosa?

Media hora más tarde, todos se habían marchado ya. Todos menos el peliblanco.

Se arrodilló frente la tumba y tocó el relieve de las letras que él mismo había mandado escribir.

_"Las personas no deverían morir. Por que eso siempre pondrá a alguien triste. Todos estamos tristes por tí, Itachi.  
Aquí se haya Itachi Uchiha  
1983-2006"_

-Itachi... te quiero..y nunca te olvidare. Nos volveremos a encontrar.. hasta entonces, te recordaré.-Dijo, postrado frente la tumba.-Adiós...

Aun lloraba cuando se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. En su interior, no pararía de llorar nunca más.

----

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Sasuke durmiendo con él, abrazándolo. Su dulce cara parecía descansar completamente como hacía varios días que no hacía.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaban en un hospital. La ventana daba a una calle bastante tranquila de la ciudad. Todo el resto de la habitación era blanco, demasiado blanco para ser algo interesante. Naruto sonrió, se acomodó bien y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Su corazón volvía a estar en paz. Había matado una persona y eso no lo olvidaría en la vida. Pero sabía que Itachi también descansaba en paz y que no podía vivir mortificado por eso. Eso si, rezaría por el alma de la persona que tan mal le había tratado. Porque en el fondo, Itachi solo buscaba un poco de cariño del rubio o de Sasuke. Cariño que ninguno de los dos le había sabido dar.

Mañana iba a ser un día interesante, intuyó. Así que dejó la mente en blanco y volvió a dormirse, abrazando él también a Sasuke.

----

_Varios años después..._

Hacía calor. Mucho calor. Dos figuras caminaban juntas, cogidas de la mano, por una amplia extensión de arena marron. Un desierto. Vestían camisetas de manga corta, pantalones más cortos aun y botas de caminar. Ambos sudaban muchisimo.

-¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea de ir al Sahara en avioneta?-Preguntó el moreno, hastiado.

-Tuuuuya.-Musitó el rubio, sacando la lengua como un perro.

-Naruto, mira... ¡Una casa!-Sasuke, con sus últimas fuerzas, empezó a correr, Naruto a su lado hacia lo mismo.

En la casa, Karina cocinaba cuscus. Vivía a menos de un kilometro de distancia del oasis más importante de la zona, junto con su madre, asi que no tenía que preocuparse por el agua. Y de la comida. De eso ya se encargaba ella mientras su madre estaba trabajando. Aunque ese día libraba y estaba descansando la pobre dentro de la casa.

De repente, vió a dos muchachos extrangeros dirigirse hacia ella, corriendo. Los miró, extrañada no era muy normal ver turistas por esos lares.

Ellos llegaron delante de ella y respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera, la miraron. El moreno le sonrió mostrando unos dientes perfectos y en ingles, preguntó:

-Please¿Can you give we some water?-Dijo educadamente Sasuke

La muchacha lo miró sin comprender. No tenía ni pajolera idea de inglés. Pero le había parecido que el muchacho había dicho la palabra water, que en ingles es agua... ¿Querrían agua?

-¿Water?-Preguntó, haciendo signos de beber para ver si lo entendáin. Ellos dos asintieron, ansiosos y sonriendo.

Entró en la casa y volvió a salir con sendos basos de agua. Mientras bebían, se dedicó a observarlos. Eran muy guapos y apuestos, y aunque estaban sudados y cansados, Karina se sintió atraída hacia ellos. Y entonces se fijó que aun no se habían soltado las manos. Y sus ojos se iluminaron de la ilusión.

-صدر_ /mama/-_Chilló en arabe- هو يمصّ زوج من شابّة إإكسترنجروس فينكس /_¡Mama, una pareja de jovenes gays extrangeros!/ _-Estaba emocionadisima.

Entró de nuevo y salió con un comic en las manos. Estaba en inglés y se podía ver a un chico rubio y a otro moreno que se besaban. Les enseñó muy contenta delante de las caras perplejas de los dos chicos. Entonces salió la madre con una camara en la mano y empezó ha hacerles fotos.

-_إن__أنا سأكون غيرة هو من __ألّ ث__صنف__/¡Sí¡Seré la envidia de toda la clase!/_-Dijo orgullosa la chica.

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron cegados por tantos flashes y entre las luces, se miraron con temor.

-¡Naruto¡¡Otra fanyaoi¡Corre!-Dijo, cogiendolo él mismo y echando a correr de nuevo, al igual que Naruto. No era la primera vez que se encontraban con una fan-yaoi.

Una vez fuera de peligro se volvieron a mirar. Estaban juntos y nada más importaba.

-Gracias por todo, Sasuke.-Dijo besándolo dulcemente. Sasuke sonrió. No necesitaba más.

**FIN**

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí Way of Famous.. Me ha encantado hacer este fic con vuestra ayuda!! En serio. Por cierto, os comenté que tenía una ilusión con este fic y la he podido hacer... es poner una fan yaoi arabe!! xDDD. Es que me imaginé esta imagen y hasta que no la he escrito, no he podido descansar en paz... ahora ya puedo morir xD. Espero que las letras arabes se vean bien xD. Muchas gracias por todos los que han enviado review o me han puesto en favoritos._

_**Andrea-chan:** Buenas! Chica, que más da la edad? Yo te hubiera agregado si mi msn funcionara, lo juro! Pero es que se me ha muerto TT cuando funcione, intentaré agregarte, no me importa la edad... ademas, yo tengo 15, apunto de 16, asi que tampoco soy muy grande xDD (y mira que tonterias escribo). Me alegro que te gustase el fic.. Muchas gracias por tu review!_

_**Kandy:** Bueno, espero que te haya gustad el final... Naruto ha acabado feliz!! xDD Es que pobre, despues de todo lo que le he hecho pasar, no iba a acabar desgraciado.. estube apunto de mandar a Sasuke a la carcel (la musa que esta tonta y no le cae muy bien Sasu xDD) pero al final lo dejé estar xDD Y todos felices comiendo lombrices!. Espero que te haya gustado el fic. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews!! En serio, te mereces mucho más que un fic como este xD._

_**Himeko:** Hola!! Amas a mi fic? xDD Bueno, espera.. fic, quieres casarte con Himeko? Dice que si xDDD. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, lamento que se haya acabado tan rapido... pero bueno, mi imaginación no da para mas xD. Muchas gracias por el review!!!_

_**Yuki Sohma:** Buenas! Pues si, lo continue y aqui tienes el ultimo capitulo... Y si, bueno, es que Sasuke no puede evitar meter las narices en todas partes... aunque esta vez sea para bien xDD (Y bueno, ha salido algo malherido, pero que le vamos ha hacer xD). Gracias por decir que escribo super bien, tampoco es para tanto.. se rasca la nuca como Naruto xD. Gracias por dejar review!!_

_Y bueno, yo ya me despido... He pasado muy buen rato escribiendo este fic (y leyendo vuestros comentarios) Si a vosotros os ha gustado, puedo pensar en escribir un capitulo extra en el que Sasu salga de seme xDD. Pero eso ya lo dejo en vuestras manos (solo con que alguien me lo pida, lo escribo ). Nos vemos en otros fics, gracias por vuestro apoyo! Chau!!_


End file.
